Sophomore Year, And Life Is Just Begining
by BethIsMyName
Summary: Rose was adopted when she was 2 from Turkey by the Dragomirs and now she's entering sophomore year with Lissa ready to have fun when a Russian exchange student joins...
1. Intro to my life

**Hi. Well, this is the first Fan Fiction I've ever written but I just love Vampire Academy so much and if any Americans read this, i'm English so, please forgive me if I get any thing wrong :)**

**Anyway, so I hope you like it... and leave reviews of your opinion so I can change it and what you think of the characters. **

RPOV

"Rose! You can't believe what just happened!" Lissa came rushing in, out of breath.

Lissa is my best friend but, not only that but also like a sister to me, which, in a way, she sort of is. When I was 2 her parents adopted me from Turkey, my home country, but to me, I feel like an American.

I can't remember my parents at all, I can't even remember Turkey but the Dragomir's accepted me into my family, and I guess I couldn't have had a better adoptive family, the Dragomir's are very wealthy and not only that, but extremely kind and loving.

"What happened Liss?"

"Christian asked me out!" she squealed and I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"WOW! Wait… you did say yes, right?" Lissa rolled her eyes at me.

"Well Duh! I've only been waiting for this for like, FOREVER!" I smiled at her.

"So, when's the first date?"

"On Saturday!" she said giggling slightly.

"Aww… Liss, my little baby's growing up!"

"Rose, I, no, we, are both 15 AND starting sophomore year next week!" she said laughing.

"DINNER'S READY!"

I ran downstairs and sat down, Lissa joining me a few moments later.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, you're always starving!" said Andre, my adoptive brother said as he walked into the dining room.

Eric and Rhea (my adoptive parents) were already at the table as it had been Eric who had called us down.

Although they (or we) are very wealthy, they don't employ a chef but a maid does come and clean the house a few times a week.

"So, I hear that there's a new Russian student joining the school." said Rhea conversationally.

Me and Lissa looked at each other and squealed excitedly while Andre sat by and rolled his eyes at us. Lissa and Andre are twins, both with pale skin, blonde hair, and pale jade green eyes, while I stood out with curves and naturally tanned skin with brown eyes and long brown hair down to my waist.

"EEEEEEEEEK! ROSE! Do you think he's hot!?"

"Lissa, technically, you have a boyfriend right now so you shouldn't be saying any of this."

"Noooo, I mean for you!"

Everyone around the table sighed at Lissa.

"Lissa, please, stop with the matchmaking. I mean, look how Jesse turned out!" Lissa went quiet and looked upset. "I'm sorry Lissa, but just let me get over him for a bit, ok?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "I'm so sorry about Jesse Rose..." she trailed off, close to tears. I put my arm around her.

"Don't worry Liss, how were you to know he was a complete shit head?" Lissa laughed a bit at that. "Anyway, don't we need to get you an outfit sorted out for Saturday?" Lissa shot up and, dragging me from my seat rushed to her room.

I groaned, regretting my earlier words. It was Thursday and tonight, we would be looking through all of Lissa's clothes only to go shopping for an outfit tomorrow.

This, was going to be a long night.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review and give me feedback. I really want to know what you guys think of it and any changes, predictions or anything really, I want to know!**


	2. Lets go Shopping!

**Hello again! This chapter i'm dedicating to my first ever reviewer! LoveCupcake01 thank you so much for reviewing and i'm so sorry that this chapter is so boring! But it'll get more exciting in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I totally forgot last chapter but, unfortunately, I do not own any Hot Russians, but Richelle Mead, if your reading, I would love to own him and please try to get the film to come out in the UK! I really want to see it!**

Each of us has our own suite in the house. There are 5 suites (one spare), each with 3 rooms. A bedroom, bathroom, and a spare room in which you can put what you like.

In my suite, I have a bedroom with a double bed, vanity, a wardrobe and drawers, a desk and a bookshelf – I love reading! The walls are purple and the duvet matches it while the rest of the furniture is white. I have my bathroom with a blue color scheme and my spare room has a TV, sofa and another bookshelf that spans across an entire wall! (The one in my room is for school books).

Lissa's room is the same except minus the wardrobe and drawers which is replaced with a big mirror and make up station. Instead of purple and white the walls are a pale yellow and the furniture white. Lissa's spare room is where it gets interesting. A walk-in wardrobe packed with all of her clothes and accessories. And that's where we are now.

Lissa threw down the dress in frustration. We had sorted through everything but, nothing seemed right for Lissa. Nothing was deemed Christian worthy.

"Ok, Rose, Tomorrow we are going shopping."

"So, what type of outfit do you want to wear on Saturday?"

"Oh! Not just for me! We need an entire new wardrobe to start our sophomore year with a bang! But also I need to look good for Christian."

"How about… casual? Like, jeans, but not cheap, designer and a long t-shirt/dress on top so not to look like you're trying too hard but not like you don't care about him either?"

"Rose, you're a genius!" I smiled.

"Night, see you in the morning!" I walked back to my room and fell asleep instantly.

"ROSE! ROSE! WAKE UP!" I groaned.

"Lissa, what time is it?"

"It's 6.45 am and we need to get ready." I groaned again and snuggled into my blanket. Lissa snatched it away and cold air billowed over me. I screamed.

"LISSA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

She grinned.

"Come on, get ready we have a big day today!"

I got up; I would have to sometime so I might as well now. I had a quick shower and changed into a nice t-shirt, denim jacket and black leggings. I applied my makeup and then, satisfied with my appearance, went downstairs.

Lissa was sat at the table already and I sat opposite her.

"Ok," she said, "It's an hour's drive into town and Johnathan will be taking us." I gave a sigh of relief; Johnathan was one of the nicest of the drivers that the Dragomirs employed. "First, we'll get a bite to eat, a coffee or something, and then." She looked up at me and smiled, "We shop!"

We got into the car 5 minutes later and after an hour of trying to sleep while Lissa blabbered on about the clothes she wants, we finally arrived.

We headed for the nearest Starbucks and we both got a latte.

"So, Liss, which shop first?"

"Um… I was thinking… Abercrombie and Fitch first… then Hollister?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!"

We headed out and in Abercrombie and Fitch found the nicest outfit ever for Lissa.

"It's perfect" I said, stepping back to admire it. "You look great!"

Lissa bought it – a pair of green skinny jeans that matched her eyes exactly and a black jumper that went down to about 10cm above her knees. She turned around to face me.

"Rose, now it's your turn!"

"Liss, no!"

"No, Rose! We need to show Jesse what he's missing!"

"Well, now I'm interested!" I said smiling, "Let's go!"

After Hollister, and various other clothes shops we decided that I had the perfect clothes to get back at Jesse.

Tight t-shirt showing off my figure (and boobs) and tight trousers, summer dresses and skirts.

We sat down in a restaurant.

"Well, I think I've done with shopping for the rest of my life!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not, I just want to go home, I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow!"

I grinned at Lissa.

We both ordered salads and once we were done, we got back into the car and Johnathan drove us home.

**Yeah.. It was pretty boring but once again, please review! I appreciate any feedback!**


	3. I meet a Hot Russian

**Hey guys, this is a short chapter and once again it's dedicated to LoveCupcake01**

**I am sad to inform you that I do not own these characters but the story is mine (Yay!)**

It was Monday, the first day of sophomore year.

Lissa's date with Christian had gone amazingly, or so I'd heard, and I was happy for her. Lissa and Andre and I all got in the car and Johnathan drove us to school.

To start off our year with a bang, Lissa and I had both worn dresses that showed off our figures and, hopefully, would get Jesse really jealous.

We arrived at school – St. Vladimir's. I was a big private school with day students but it had a boarding house as well.

I walked in with Lissa while Andre split off when he saw his friend Adrian came along.

"Bye guys!" he called as they wandered off.

Lissa and I continued down the hall, knowing that all the boy's eyes were on us. We did look pretty damn good. Lissa was in dress that fell down in waves and made her look like a super model and the blue shad went well with her skin tone.

I was wearing a tight dress that made my curves stand out. It was black and well, to best descibe it iI would say that it was my dress. It suited me to perfection.

Just then, Jesse came around the corner. Over the holiday, I had bloomed, my breasts had grown and I now had curves. As soon as Jesse saw me his eyes practically burst out of his head as I walked down the corridor.

He regained his composure and sneered at me.

"Come out of the convent have we Rose?"

Last year he had tried to sleep with me, and when I refused, spread around the fact that I was a virgin.

I tried to ignore him but as I walked past to my locker he grabbed my arm.

I glared at him and he grinned back.

"Clearly, you are dressing like this," he gestured to the dress, "to try to win me back." He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"YOU CREEP!" I slapped him in the face and he looked back at furiously. He lifted his arm to slap me when suddenly, he stopped.

Then I saw why.

A student, he must have been new, was holding his arm back.

"I don't think that's a proper way to treat a lady." He growled. Jesse went pale. "I suggest you leave." I heard a slight accent to his voice… Russian! This man was the new Russian student! I'm pretty sure Jesse wimpered and then he scampered off.

He had shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that I could just melt into. He was very tall and was wearing what looked suspiciously like a duster. He looked at me with concern written all over his handsome face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, dumbstruck by his gorgeousness.

"Yeah," I smiled "I'm fine. I'm Rose, What's your name?"

"My name is Dimitri Belikov."

**Hope you liked it! Review and i'll read them. I still only have 1 review so please review!**


	4. Dimitri's point of view

**Hi guys, i'm updating again because of StoryLover5's review!You said you liked Dimitri coming to the rescue so I figured why not show his side of things? By the way, he is a year older than Rose just to make it clear :) Anyway storylover5, this is for you :D**

**Depressed about not owning any hot Russians or, in fact, any of the vampire academy characters. :'(**

"Nice to meet you Dimitri." I said hoping I didn't sound as feeble as I thought. "Thank you for… That."

"You're welcome," he smiled, taking my breath away, "I'm new here, can you show me around sometime?"

"Sure! But right now, I need to get to class, so see you around!" I waved and ran off with Lissa, so not to be late for class.

* * *

DPOV

I was leaving the boarding house for my first day of school. I was 16 and as I went into the main school building and got lost quickly in the winding corridors.

"Come out of the convent have we Rose?" I rounded the corner to see a boy, maybe a year younger that me talking loudly to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. He was obviously trying to attract attention to them.

"Obviously," he continued, "your dressing like this to try and win me back." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that he obviously thought was sexy but he ended up looking like a right idiot.

"YOU CREEP!" the girl, Rose, screamed and slapped him. I started laughing but stopped when I saw his look of fury and his hand, raising and being brought down to her face.

Before I knew what was happening I ran forward to intercept and grabbed his hand.

"I don't think that's a proper way to treat a lady," I said under my breath, I pushed him away; "I suggest you leave." Whoever this boy was, whimpered and ran off like a little boy.

I turned around to the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned, She nodded her beautiful brown hair shimmering

"Yeah,"she smiled "I'm fine. I'm Rose, What's your name?" she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." I replied not knowing what to say next.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dimitri, thank you for… that." She said it rather awkwardly.

"You're welcome. I'm new here; can you show me around sometime?"

I'm pretty sure she blushed a bit when I said that.

"Sure! But right now, I need to get to class, so see you around!" she said waving at me and running off with her friend. She was just as beautiful from behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to post them a much and often as possible, they are short because i'm meant to be revising for my end of year tests so really I shouldn't be doing this but i'll add chapters in my spare time :)**

**I need to know what you guys think you review and i'll try to change in ways you want or just review about what your thinking! I don't mind, just review!**


	5. The Race

**OK guys, seriously, if no one starts reviewing, i'm just gonna stop writing but as i'll continue for a bit more, just please review!**

**Sadly, i'm still depressed over the fact that I don't own Dimitri or any of the other characters but, on the bright side, I do own the storyline, so I can make them do anything I want. hehehehehehehe**

RPOV

Lissa and I ran off to Mr Nagy's class. It was just my luck to have him for my first lesson, out of all the lessons to be late to, this was the worst.

We burst into the classroom.

"I was wondering where you two were." he said, "Find your seats, NOW!"

Lissa and I rushed to the two nearest seats and sat down. Lissa scribbled something on a note and she passed it to me. I read it and smiled.

I wrote something and passed it back to her. This carried on a few times then finally Lissa passed it over and I groaned inside. Mr Nagy turned around. Shit! I groaned aloud!

Mr Nagy walked over.

"What's that you have there, girls?"

"Um... Nothing Sir, just a spare piece of paper!" I said trying to hide it with my book.

"Well, if it's nothing, you won't mind me seeing it?" he said reaching for it.

"Well sir, I would rath-"He snatched up the piece if paper. Mr Nagy is legendary for his ability to humiliate students by reading notes aloud.

"So… What have we hear?" by now everyone's eyes were on us. "Wow," he exclaimed, "If only students could write this much in essays, well one of you has considerably better handwriting than the other… so forgive me if I get anything wrong. Ahem." He cleared his throat,

"_J is such a jerk_, writes the person with the good handwriting, which the response is, _yes lucky I had a Knight in Shining armour to protect me _– smiley face, then the reply to that is _wasn't it a duster?_, with a response of _hahahaha yeah, LOL_. Well girls, this really is an exciting read." he said peering at us over his glasses. The class all laughed. "_You still don't want to be set up with him?_ Says the girl with good handwriting, to which, there is no response."

He looked at us, "Please don't pass notes in my class girls." With that, he walked away and resumed the lesson.

"Do you really still not want to be set up with him?" whispered Lissa as we were walking out of the class at the end of the lesson. I grinned at her.

"I may be changing my mind," I looked at my schedule – PE next. I smiled, I love PE. "Liss, what do you have next?"

"I have cooking." She said blushing.

"Um... Liss, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. "You have it with Christian don't you?" I said smiling. She nodded and smiled back. "Well, have fun!" I said before running to change into my PE clothes.

"You too!" she called after me.

* * *

I was changed in to a pair of shorts and white T-shirt and I walked into the gym.

"Oh, Rose!" Alberta Petrov (The PE teacher) called me over, "This year you are the running team captain!" she said with a smile as my friends Sydney and Jill, who were also on the team, came over.

"Rose I'm so happy for you!" said Sydney.

"Me two!" said Jill in agreement grinning at me.

"Thanks so much Miss!" I said hugging her. She laughed.

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah Miss?"

"I new student arrived and I've seen him run, but…" she paused "he has potential but he needs training, and so I was wondering if you could do it?"

"Yeah, sure Miss but who is he?"

"Dimitri Belikov, he's a year older than you, this year it's two years in one team."

Behind her, I saw Dimitri walk in, and he took my breath away, he was wearing short and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Ah! Here he is now!" Alberta beckoned him over. "Dimitri, this is Rose Dragomir, Rose this is Dimitri Belikov."

"Yes, I believe we met earlier." He said with a smile as he shook my hand.

A spark travelled up my arm and by the look on his face I got the feeling he felt it too.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "Let's go, shall we?" I led him outside to the track. "Let's start with stretches.

After a few minutes in comfortable silence while we stretched he looked up at me.

"So, why are you training me?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the running team captain." I replied.

"So you're in 11th grade too!?" he said, sounding surprised.

"No," I said, confused, "I'm a sophomore."

"But… Why are you training me then?" his face looked so confused that I started laughing.

"10th and 11th grade are the same team." I giggled.

"You must be a pretty good runner then." He said. I grinned.

"I'll prove it."

* * *

We both headed towards the starting line the starting line and I vaguely heard someone shout in the background

"EVERYONE! ROSE AND DIMITRI ARE HAVING A RACE!" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're that good, huh?" I grinned in response. He looked around, causing me to look up. A crowd had gathered around, watching in anticipation.

Mason, one of my friends, stepped forward. I realised he had been the one who had called everyone over.

"Ok guys, three laps!"he shouted.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Dimitri and I walked over to the starting line.

"THREE!" We knelt.

"TWO!" we put our feet on the blocks.

"ONE!" I looked straight ahead.

"GO!" We took off.


	6. Hot Russians and Headmistresses

**To slytherclaw98 - thanks, and I'll take that into consideration. It's nice for someone to give me positive criticism so I know how to improve! **

**Kitkat16HHer - thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it!**

**Storylover5 – thanks for reviewing, again!**

**Russia2774 – I'm releasing it now, so don't worry**

**And to whoever guest is - I hope you like this longer-than-usual chapter!**

**I'm so happy I have 7 reviews! And thanks to everyone who followed and liked my story! **

**I hate to have to do this, but I don't own the characters in this story, Richelle Mead does. :(**

Alberta was right when she said he had potential. He managed to keep up for the first lap or so, then, slowly, he started to fall behind. By 2 laps, I was about 5 meters ahead and by the end of the third, I had beaten him by at least 30 seconds. And I wasn't even trying that hard.

"Well, you were right." He said after he'd caught his breath. "You are pretty good."

"Well, I've been running for a long time, i'm used to it. If you really want to improve, why don't we do extra practices? How about before and after school?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, right as the bell rung.

"Bye Dimitri!" I said rushing off to go to lunch with Jill and Sydney.

* * *

After I'd changed I headed into the lunch hall with Jill and Sydney, they went and sat down as they'd both brought in packed-lunches.

I bought some lunch from the cafeteria and to my delight they had donuts! And not just any donuts, chocolate donuts! I bought two along with a sandwich, sprite and an apple.

I went over to the table where Jill, Sydney, Lissa and Christian were and sat down just in time to hear Jill say,

"Seriously, you should have seen it! Rose beat him by a mile!" Lissa and Christian laughed.

So, Rose," Lissa said, "You're a mentor now?"

"Yes, what of it?" I replied.

"Well… this is a perfect chance for you and Dimitri to-"

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Mason as he sat down, cutting Lissa off.

"Hey Mase!" I said heartily, helping myself to Lissa's unfinished sandwich.

"Rose, how you can eat so much and stay so thin really astounds me!" said Christian.

"DIMITRI!"

I looked up to see Tasha, Christians cousin, barrelling towards a surprised looking Dimitri.

"She's been looking forward to him coming here for months" said Christian groaning. "They were set up as pen pals years ago! She even went to Russia to meet his family once!"

Christian's parents died when he was young, and he went to live with his godfather, who was also his uncle (and Tasha's father) and has lived with them ever since.

We watched as Dimitri followed Tasha to her table and they soon got into a conversation, they were clearly good friends.

Suddenly, Dimitri looked up, and I swear, he was looking straight at me and I felt like he could read all my thoughts and, for a moment, I felt I could read all his too.

After lunch, all the lessons past really quickly, up until my last one. Maths. My maths teacher was Mr Alto or Stan as we call him behind his back.

I suck at maths, and he knows it and likes to flaunt it.

I walked in and sat at the back.

"Oh Rose! You've bothered coming this year?" he said mockingly.

He must be talking about the time last year when I ran away. No one knows why, I haven't even told Lissa why.

Obviously I've known for years that I'm adopted, I look so different from the rest of my family but it really hit me last year at one of the Dragomir's parties.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lissa and I had spent an hour doing our hair and makeup and we were finally heading downstairs to the party._

_We walked into the room and everyone ooh'ed and ahh'ed at our dresses, our appearances, saying how beautiful we looked and so on._

_And it suddenly hit me, all these people, are only being nice to me because of my dad, or rather, Lissa and Andre's dad. They had no other motive for being nice to me._

_I was just stealing Lissa's parents from her and so, after the party, I packed a bag and left. _

_I lived in a cheap hostel a few hours away for about a month until someone recognized me from the missing child posters._

_End flashback_

* * *

I felt angry at Stan, how could he? He had no right to mock his students! He doesn't know why I ran away, no one does!

No. I can't get in trouble because of him. Breathe, Rose, breathe I thought, luckily, it calmed me down enough for me to stop myself from walking out then and there.

"And Rose, what _are _you wearing? Is it national dress-as-a-prostitute day?" He remarked. Breathe, Rose, Breathe.

"I was really surprised when you managed to get into maths this year, you grades were so terrible last year, I though I was finally rid of you."

That was it, the last straw. I stood up walked out of his classroom, ignoring the whispers.

"GO TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE, NOW!" he roared behind me.

"Where else?!" I muttered.

* * *

I went into the waiting room to find Dimitri sitting outside headmistress Kirova's office.

"What are you doing here?" I said, surprised.

"Same as you, I guess." He replied.

"You walked out of your class too!" I said, shocked. Dimitri laughed.

"No, because it seems that the jerk who was about to hit you blabbed to one of his teachers." He said, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "Do you think it'll be ok?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Dimitri Belikov, the headmistress is ready for you." said Alice, the sectary. "Oh, Rose! I didn't see you come in! What did you do this time?" she said conversationally.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, his expression saying 'how often _are_ you here?' I grinned in response as he walked into the office.

A few moments later I heard Kirova say

"And why _did_ you threaten him? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, but-"I heard Dimitri reply.

"So, you did it for no reason?"

"That's not what I said, if you'd just let me explain-"

"What? You didn't threaten him for any reason? Well, usually I cut new students some slack, especially foreign ones." I could imagine her glaring at Dimitri over the rim of her glasses. It had happened to me many times before.

Finally, I couldn't bare it any more.

"WAIT!" I said, bursting into the office.

"Miss Dragomir? And what are you doing here?"

"Look, Miss, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, but it isn't Dimitri's fault, it's mine."

"Any why is that?" she asked frostily.

"Jesse was …" I struggled to find a word, "Well, basically we were having an argument and he was trying to spread more rumors about me and so I slapped him and he was about to hit me back when Dimitri cut in and stopped him!"

"Well, if this is true, I need to talk to Jesse and find any witnesses. Mr Belikov, you may go." Dimitri stood up, his eyes showing gratitude towards what I'd just done.

"Thanks," he whispered when he walked past.

"Well, Miss Dragomir, why are you here? I'm assuming it isn't purely to listen in at my door?"

I sat down in the seat Dimitri had previously been in.

"Mr Alto." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you do this time?" she said sighing.

"Miss! This time it really wasn't me!." she raised an eyebrow at me. "He was going on about me running away last year, my dress _and _he mocked my poor grades!"

"Well, your dress is rather… inappropriate and you certainly aren't our best Math student."

"I couldn't bare it and I walked out." I said defensively.

"I'll let you off this time," she said and I stood up, heading towards the door, "Oh, and Rose?" I turned around, "Please try not to end up in here at least until the end of the week."

"I'll try." I replied, walking out.

**Anyway guys, please review and I'll accept any feedback, good or bad. Or just post what you're thinking, I don't mind! **

**Please review because if no one reads this, I won't bother updating **

**Please tell me what you think, and I'll try to improve it.**


	7. Old Friends, New Friends and Fainting

**I have my end of year exams starting tomorrow but I'll try to update as much as possible **

**I love reading the reviews so much! Thanks guys!**

**Stroylover5 and LoveCupcake01 – I'm so glad you guys still like it (they were my first reviewers!)**

**xxWouldn'tyouliketoknowxx – OMG It's great to have a fellow Brit supporting me! Yay!**

**Candy026 – I love your reviews, they made me laugh so much! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Zoeygirl0412 – OMG thanks! I can't believe someone from Switzerland is reading this!**

**Anyways, I guess I'm gonna have to say (or type) it.**

***Sighs* I don't own the Vampire Academy characters they all belong to Richelle Mead.**

I left the office and sat talking to Alice for a while.

BRRRRRINGGGGGG! **(FYI that's the bell ringing)**

"Bye Alice, see you soon!" I said cheerfully, leaving the waiting room.

"I should hope not." I heard Alice mumble behind me.**(she's not being ruse BTW, her and Rose are friends. Alice is just commenting on how often Rose is there)**

I wandered down the hall heading for my locker.

"Hey Rose!" I turned around.

"Hey Eddie!" Eddie was Mason's best friend and one of my good friends as well. "Where were you at lunch? I didn't see you!"

"Oh," Eddie's face darkened, "Stan kept me back because apparently whispering is 'too loud' for him." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Beat being publicly humiliated."

"You win again Rose." he said smiling.

We walked down the corridor just talking about what we'd been up to in the holidays.

"Ugh, that's the slut I was telling you about, she's with yet _another _one of her men." I turned around to see Mia, a girl in our year, talking to a girl; she must have been new because I didn't recognize her.

"I'm gonna go." Eddie murmured in my year before darting away. I didn't blame him.

"Hey Mia!" I said with mock happiness, "How are you? It's been too long!"

"Not long enough!" she growled as she pushed past me. The girl with her smiled at me.

"Um, Mia?" she asked.

"Yes Natalie?" Mia replied.

"I'll see you tommorow, I need to go…"

"I'll come with you!" said Mia quickly.

"I need to go… alone."

"Oh, well, bye! See you tomorrow!" she said givig me a glare and then walking off. Once Mia was round the corner the girl looked at me.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, "I'm Natalie Hathaway-Mazur, nice to meet you!" she gave me a shy smile.

"Oh, hey! My name's Rose Dragomir." She looked at me strangely and only then did I realize how similar we looked, she too had brown hair and slightly tanned skin, and now I thought about it, I did hear a slight accent in her voice. I shook the thought out of my head, there was no way.

"So you're new here, right?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm transferring here for a bit," she replied cautiously.

"Where from?"

"Turkey." I looked at her, no, there was no possible way. I breathed in and out slowly. "Rose? Are you OK? You suddenly paled."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling weakly before everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Dr Olenskzi looking down at me.

"Rose? Are You OK? How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, holding up 3 fingers.

"Dunno, I suck at math." I said sarcastically. She smiled

"Your fine, I don't think you have a concussion."

She stood up, allowing me to see that I was in a bed in the infirmary. I looked around to see

"Dimitri?" He smiled.

"I was going to meet you for practice when Natalie came running up saying someone had fainted and needed help," I saw Natalie standing in the background.

"Natalie, did you get Dimitri?" she nodded. I beckoned her over and gave a hug. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome?"

"ROSE!" Lissa came charging in, out of breath.

"Liss, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but are you ok?" she said concerned, "I was told that you collapsed…" she said trailing off, noticing Dimitri and Natalie.

"Lissa, this is Natalie, I was with her when I fainted and this is Dimitri." Lissa looked back and forth between me and Natalie, clearly noticing the resemblance between us.

"Why are you here Dimitri?" she said conversationally.

"Natalie got me to help when Rose fainted."

"Rose? You OK?" said Andre running in.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said sighing.

"Good, last time you had a concussion it was unbearable!" he said rolling his eyes. I laughed and pushed him lightly.

"Well, I'm going to go…" said Natalie.

"Wait! Natalie, before you go, can I have your number?"

"Sure." she said, taking my phone from me and typing it in. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I said smiling "We have to meet up some time!"

"Yeah we do!" she said smiling, and walking out.

"I think I'd better go to." Said Dimitri gruffly, was it just me or was he glaring at Andre?

"Well, thanks Dimitri, I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He said walking out.

* * *

LissaPOV

"ROSE!" I said running into the infirmary.

"Liss? Are you ok?" I looked up; Rose was lying on one of the beds.

"Yeah, I'm fine but are you OK? I was told that you collapsed…" I noticed Dimitri and a girl that resembled Rose on either sides of the bed.

"Lissa, this is Natalie, she was with me when I fainted, and this is Dimitri."

"Why are you here Dimitri?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound to abrupt.

"Natalie got me to help when Rose fainted."

"Rose? You OK?" said Andre running in.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Rose, sounding exasperated as she sighed.

"Good, last time you had a concussion it was unbearable!" he said rolling his eyes. Rose laughed and pushed him lightly. Smiling, I looked over at Dimitri and he was glaring at Andre. Was it just me or did he look… jealous? I'd seen that look before. Yes, he was definitely jealous! Must have been of Adrian. He clearly didn't know that we were all siblings.

Natalie left and so did Dimitri soon after. I sat on the bed next to Rose.

"Rose? What happened?" she looked over, almost, scared.

"Lissa?" I nodded, noticing that Andre was leaning in to listen. "I think Natalie and I… I think we might be… related."

Andre and I gasped.

"How do you know?"

"Did you see how similar we looked?" she said, panicking "She even comes from Turkey!"

"No, Rose, there's no way! Everyone in Turkey looks like that, hair and skin color don't mean anything! So what if she's from Turkey? It doesn't mean anything!"

Rose visibly calmed down.

"Thanks Liss, let's go home."

* * *

NataliePOV

As I was leaving the infirmary, it surprised me how different Rose, Lissa and Andre looked. I'd seen them all getting out of the same car earlier, they couldn't be related, could they?

I mean, Andre and Lissa were so pale and Rose looked just like me, in fact she looked just like an older version of my sister that my parents had put in the adoption home 13 years ago. She looked exactly like the girl I'd come here to look for.

**OK, a few people have been saying that the chapters are to short, and I'm really sorry but i do have exams right now and I won't be able to update as much but i'll try anyway!**

**Anyways, leave a review, give me ideas on what to do, your opinion, any improvements I could make or anything really, anything random, I don't mind, I just like hearing from you guys!**


	8. Watch out! (Hot Russians about!)

**Storylover5 – I read everyone's reviews but it's nice for someone to bother writing a proper one and thanks for saying good luck! (I think I failed Biology!)**

**Megladon1616 – Thanks! I appreciate you reviewing!**

**LoveCupcake01 – Maybe ;)**

**Candy026 – I don't really see the point in your review but thanks anyway! I did say do anything random and you did so Yay!**

**And to any Americans reading this, I'm English so please correct me if I get any terms wrong **

**Anyways, I don't own the Vampire Academy characters but oh well….. **

RPOV

The next morning, I met Dimitri for practice and it turns out we're quite similar. We hung around as I showed him how to do various different stretches.

Around 9ish we both went to get changed, only to arrive in assembly at the exact same time.

"Any announcements from the teachers?" said Kirova, looking around,

"No? Well, I have one. Some of you might have heard but recently there has been….. A murder in a city near here and we know a lot of you, mainly girls, shop or maybe have part time jobs there, so be careful. We are upping security at night and during the day but be on your guard and if you see anything," she looked around the room, meeting as many people's eyes as possible, "Tell a teacher, this is _very _important."

After that warning ringing in our heads, we were all dismissed and Dimitri walked off but I waited for Lissa to leave. When Lissa saw me she came running over.

"Rose! We're in big trouble!" she said wringing her hands.

"Why?"

"The murder happened in the city, and now, we can't go shopping anymore!"

"Oh." I said, clearly not worried.

"_ROSE!_" said Lissa seriously. I started laughing and soon we were both in fits of giggles.

"Come on Liss, we need to get to…" I checked my timetable, "Biology." We rushed off.

"Phew, we're not late!" I said as we rushed into Mrs Karp's classroom, to see that most of the class hadn't arrived yet.

"Ah, Lissa and Rose, nice to have you again!" said Mrs Karp brightly. She had always been one of my favourite teachers, she was a bit strange and did have an un-natural amount of plants in her room but she was kind none the less.

"Lissa saw one of her friends, Camille and went to sit next to her.

"Now class," she said when everyone had settled down, "as it's the first lesson of the year, let's do something fun!" The class cheered.

"But first," she said loudly over the noise, "we have to welcome a new student into the class, Natalie?"

Natalie stood up, smiled shyly at everyone and waved.

I smiled at her and patted the seat next to me. She moved and sat next to me.

"So, how old _are _you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm 17." I looked at her raising my eyebrows.

"You do know that this is a sophomore class, right?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I do, I was just put down a few years because I'm from Turkey."

"But you're so good at English!" Natalie suddenly went silent.

"Ummm…. It was a precaution?" I laughed,

"That sounded a bit more like a question," I said jokingly.

"It was a precaution." She said firmly, "That better?" I smiled.

"Much."

"Ok Class!" shouted Mrs Karp from the front, "What do you want to do first?"

The class shouted out different games all at once.

"Whoa! Calm down! One at a time!" Everyone put their arms in the air at once.

"Ok…. Natalie, you're new so you choose."

"Uh…" she said awkwardly, "How about blind man's bluff?" **(I don't know if you play this in the states but it's basically Hide and Seek but the seeker wears a blindfold – it's really fun!)**

"Ok, then! Natalie, as you suggested it, why don't you wear the blindfold?"

"Sorry, but I would rather… not."

"Ok, choose someone then!" Natalie looked up and grinned at me evilly.

"Please don't! I am terrible at this game!" I said.

"I choose Rose!" said Natalie, fighting back laughter. I groaned.

"Ok everyone, move the tables to the edge of the room!" said Mrs Karp.

I walked over and put the blindfold on, immediately being enveloped into darkness.

"GO!" said Mrs Karp loudly.

I started stepping slowly around the room, adjusting to not having any sight. I heard a chorus of giggles behind me that i thought was Lissa and started heading towards them.

I heard footsteps shuffling away and knew that the girls had gone.

I turned around and walked into someone, but before I could grab him, he had backed away.

I shuffled around and heard someone snort – Natalie. I was gonna get her back for this.

I heard footsteps lightly heading towards me and turned around, grabbing the person behind me.

I felt their face slowly

"Natalie?" my reply was a fit of giggles – which I took as a no.

I turned around and walked into someone right behind me. I fell on them and they fell underneath my weight.

"Natalie?" I asked again, but this time triumphant. I took off the blindfold and we both burst into laughter. There was a knock at the door.

"Miss?" Dimitri's head poked around the door. He looked around to see the class in a ring with me lying on top of Natalie. I got up hastily, dusting myself off.

"Yes Dimitri?" Miss walked over with a smile on her face – trying not to laugh at me and Natalie.

"It's a free period for me but…" he looked in mine and Natalie's direction, "If you're busy, I could come back later."

"NO! Come in! It's the first lesson of the year, so I decided to relax today anyway, what's it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," they had a quick conversation; Dimitri nodded a few times and then, as he turned to leave Miss called out to him.

"Hey, why don't you join in? Relax for a bit?"

"I'd better be going…"

"Nonsense, join in and have some fun!" said Mrs Karp enthusiastically.

"Ok then." Said Dimitri, defeated. Mrs Karp turned around and winked – directly at me!

I blushed and handed Natalie the blindfold. She tied it around her eyes. I waved my hand in front of her face experimentally and when she didn't react, we started the game.

"Rose?" whispered Dimitri.

"MmmmHmm?" I replied looking up at him.

"What is this game?" I looked up at him I disbelief.

"Blind Man's Bluff." He stared at me blankly. "Just… Avoid getting caught by Natalie, OK?" he nodded his head.

I looked up, to see Natalie heading in our direction with a triumphant smile on her face.

I tiptoed away and Dimitri caught on and followed – a second too late. Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Hmmm… Dimitri?" I burst out laughing. Natalie took off the blindfold. "Thought so!" she said happily as she handed over the blindfold.

Dimitri stared at the blindfold with an expression of pure befuddlement written on his features.

"You're meant to tie it around your eyes – like a blindfold then try to catch someone." I explained slowly. He looked at me and smiled as he slowly tied it round his head.

The game began and I ran off to the corner of the room. Dimitri heard me and began to follow – he caught on fast. I tiptoed around him and when I was directly behind him, I tapped his shoulder and backed off quickly.

Dimitri's arm whipped out to catch mine – a millisecond too late.

Some of the boys in the class did the same, and each time Dimitri reacted a second too late.

I tiptoed up behind him and tapped his shoulder again, and as I made to dart away Dimitri grabbed my arm and swiveled me round so I was facing him. He touched my face.

"Rose?" I grinned

"Ok Class, the lesson is almost over so put all the tables back to their right places." said Mrs Karp suddenly.

Dimitri pulled his hand away from my cheek hastily and took off the blindfold. He rushed out of the classroom grabbing his bag on the way out.

I touched my cheek where his hand had been – I could still feel the tingle of where our skin had met.

"Ok Rose, what, was that?" said Lissa, whispering in my ear.

"I do not know what you are talking about." I said defiantly.

* * *

More and more lessons past in a blur and I kept thinking of Dimitri. It was lunch when I finally snapped out of my daze. We were sitting down when Dimitri came over and pointed to the only spare seat at the table – coincidentally right next to me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, puzzled. He gave me a look of thanks and sat down gratefully.

"What's up with you?" asked Christian bluntly. Dimitri groaned.

"Tasha is driving me crazy – don't get me wrong she's a good friend but that's it, nothing more, just a friend."

"I know how you feel," said Christian sympathetically. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "but seriously mate," Christian continued, "think of me, I'm the one that has to live with her!"

"You're her cousin!"

"Well, duh! Who'd ya think I was?"

"Well, from what Tasha has told me… she made out that you were some kind of… raving lunatic?" Dimitri said carefully.

"Oh, believe me, he is!" I said my mouth full of food.

"Hey, you can't say much!" said Christian, "You're the one who-"

"Almost burnt all my hair off in preschool? Succeeded in setting alight to mine and Lissa's bedroom in 4th grade? Ruined the school trip in 7th grade because I somehow managed to set alight to the curtains in my room?" Christian scowled at me, "No, I'm pretty sure that was you pyro."

Christian practically growled at me, but Lissa quietened him down.

"Bye guys!" I said, getting up from the table, and hurrying off before he could attack me.

I sat through Stan's class, almost falling asleep. I think he was more surprised than anyone else. And by the end of the day, I was exhausted and still had to do practice with Dimitri.

I guess every cloud really does have a silver lining I thought as I rushed to meet him at the track.

* * *

DPOV

I arrived early – desperate to see Rose again. After the, what was it called, Blind man's bluff? Anyway, after that game my hand had tingled from where I had held her smooth cheek.

I saw her rushing up, panting.

"Hey." I said waving. She smiled the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"Hey." She replied. We started off by doing the stretches that Rose had taught me this morning.

"So…" I said casually, "That guy… Andre? Are you guys... dating?" Rose looked up at me and cracked a smile.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. The next thing I knew Rose was lying on the ground giggling and clutching her sides.

"Umm… Rose? Are you ok?" this sent her into even more fits of giggles, I didn't mind, her laugh was beautiful.

Finally she calmed down enough to stand up. A smile was still plastered on her face.

"What on earth made you thing we were dating?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I saw you get out of the car with him and Lissa, and although they look like twins, you don't really look like you're related. Plus you seemed pretty close."

"Oh, well I guess I have to explain." She said, "I'm adopted. Their parents adopted me when I was small from Turkey, my home country." She explained. "I'll explain more while we run."

* * *

**Hey guys, please review and I hope I got all the terms right – I don't know a thing about running!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days – I've had exams and my idiotic teacher keeps setting me more homework **

**Anyways it's half term now so I should be able to update ore. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Time for a Holiday!

**LoveCupcake01 – thanks! That would be helpful but you don't have to.**

**Candy026 – I have no idea what the review was – but thanks anyway! **

**Russia2774 – Maybe She probably is but I think I'm gonna add a mysterious twist to that **

**Anzhela – I know you're a guest but thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!**

**StoryLover5 – what Dimitri and Mrs Karp discussed was irrelevant (I just wanted a romantic bit!)**

**Megladon1616 – Thanks for the support! It means a lot when people review more than once!**

**I hope you guys like the longer-than-usual chapter!**

**I don't own the VA characters.**

* * *

RPOV

2 Months Later

I sat on the grass – I was early for morning practice, I just couldn't wait to see Dimitri. In fact, I think I was in love.

Every day was the same, I practically lived for the practices, for Dimitri. The way his muscled back moved when he ran...

"Rose!" my head snapped up, cutting off my daydream.

"Good morning!" I said, grinning stupidly.

"What's got you so cheerful?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just a good day. I can feel it." I said happily.

We made small talk as we started off with stretches, we talked about his family back home and how much he missed them.

Soon, we were jogging around the track, as usual, it was only us two.

I kept a slower pace so to be behind him and would correct him every once in while about his stance.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Comrade?" I had started calling him that ever since I saw him in a duster - and heard about his weird cow boy fetish.

"I was wondering if maybe, you would like too-"

The fire alarm went off loudly, causing Dimitri to trip up – and for me to land on top of him. We just stared at each other in comfortable silence, gazing into each other's eyes.

Slowly, I realized that our heads were slowly coming closer towards each other.

My mind exploded as our lips met. I felt a tingle spread through my body as our kiss deepened.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Roza, will you go on a date with me?" I stared at him in shock. I realized I was still lying on him.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Will you, Rose Dragomir, go on a date with me?"

"YES!" I said kissing him passionately.

"We walked back to the changing rooms hand in hand.

"Bye, Roza, see you later." He said, as we parted.

I ran into assembly and sat next to Lissa. Kirova walked up and stood in front of the microphone.

"I hate to be the one to tell everyone this but, as you know, there is a killer, maybe killers, on the loose not far from here. Now, I have arranged with the school to go on a trip to keep the students and as many people safe as possible. As know, the holidays start in a week, and we will be leaving with hopefully as many families as we can," she paused, "This is for your safety and as much as we want you to relax with friends, it is not safe so be on your guard."

1 week later

I boarded the private plane with Dimitri. We were an official 'couple' now and we walked hand in hand to our seats.

I smiled happily as I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Lissa was sitting on the other side of the aisle with Christian. We, along with the majority of the students and St. Vladimir's were going on a two week long holiday. Eric and Rhea were meeting us there.

"Please fasten your seatbelts while we take off." said the pilot over the speakers. Everyone did as told. "We should be arriving in 2 hours precisely and we shouldn't experience any bad weather on the way there."

We took off and as we flew higher, and as the pressure increased on my ears, I felt an immense pain in my brain.

"Dimitri!" I groaned, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Roza? Roza! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" I saw him kneeling in front of me with Lissa right beside him.

"I, I… my head hurts." I struggled to speak. I felt like a herd of elephants were stomping about in my head.

I hissed in pain as something shot into my arm – a syringe. I fell asleep in minutes.

I woke up, the headache was gone! I realized the plane had landed.

"Rose? You OK?" asked Lissa, "It's never been that bad before!" I smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder why it was so bad this time?" I wondered aloud.

"This time?" said Dimitri walking over with a glass of water which he handed to me. I gulped it down greedily.

"Every time we fly somewhere, Rose has one of these… attacks." explained Lissa.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." I whispered. He put his arm around me,

"Come on Roza," he said kindly, "We need to get off the plane now." I looked up, and sure enough, we were the only ones still on board.

He grabbed my hand and led me off the plane – onto the tarmac, and then onto… Sand? I looked up; we were at a massive beach house resort. I could see students in the sea already.

"Where are we?" I breathed.

"A seaside resort south of the school. The whole place has been fully booked by the school. It's bang on the equator." Dimitri replied softly. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we headed through the big glass doors into the lobby

"Hello, what are your names?" said the over cheerful receptionist behind the desk.

"Dimitri Belikov and Rose and Lissa Dragomir." I said smoothly.

"Ok… Mr Belikov you are in room 307 and Miss Dragomir you with your sister are in room 308. Go into the lift, it's just around that corner, floor 4." She said pointing to a corridor.

We follow her instructions to find that our rooms are opposite one another.

Lissa and I unlocked our room door and began to unpack. There were 2 double beds in the room with an on suite and a balcony – complete with Jacuzzi.

KNOCK KNOCK! We looked up. Lissa opened the door to reveal Christian and Dimitri.

"Hey!" said Christian, "I came over to meet the new neighbors! I'm in the room next door." he wrapped his arms around Lissa and kissed her.

"Ahem." Said Dimitri, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go down to the beach with us." Lissa and I grinned at each other.

"We'd love too!" we chorused.

"See you in 10?" asked Lissa.

"You can count on it." Christian replied as they walked down the hall to their different rooms. Lissa looked at me and chucked me a bikini.

"Put it on!" she ordered. She looked up at me, "NOW!"

"Liss!" I whined, "I don't wanna!"

"You want Dimitri to miss you in a bikini?" she asked skeptically. I shook my head and reluctantly went to change in the bathroom.

I came out and Lissa whistled.

"Liss, I can't go out like this!" I protested.

"I know!" she said smiling, "That's why you're also going to be wearing these!" she said producing a shirt and a black sarong.

I put them on. Lissa looked up at me, already in a summer dress with a bikini underneath.

"Oh no! Rose!"

"What?"

"You can't go out like that!"

"You gave me these clothes Liss, remember?"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Wait a minute!" Lissa called out. She hurriedly undid the top few buttons of my shirt and tied my hair into a messy bun. She tied the sarong up at my waist so you could see my leg. She stepped back and nodded to herself.

Lissa opened the door. Dimitri and Christian were standing outside in t-shirts and swimming trunks. Dimitri had a bag – filled with god-knows what. Christian wolf whistled when he saw Lissa. Dimitri stared at me, and then a smile grew on his face.

"You look beautiful Roza." He whispered in my ear, draping an arm around my shoulders. We headed out side onto the beach where everyone else was.

* * *

"Ugh! You're not still hanging out with that… trash? Are you Dimka?" said Tasha spitefully as we stepped onto the beach.

"Give it a rest Tasha!" Christian said sighing. Tasha grinned at us evilly.

"Well, Dimka hope we can have fun again - like we did the other night. In fact, I'm free tonight! You should come up to my room – number 457." She said sweetly, running her hand up his arm

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dimitri said, snatching is arm away, "but I will most certainly _not _be seeing you tonight!"

"Oh you know, you just don't want to say. Rose? Why don't you ask your _boyfriend _where he was last night?"

"Go away Tasha." I growled pushing Lissa and Christian forward and dragging Dimitri away.

We went down to the sea. Dimitri produced a towel from his bag along with food. I grinned ..

"You know me so well!" I said happily,and took a sandwich. Dimitri took a box of donuts out of his bag. I leant forward and tried to take one.

"No, you have to pay the price first." said Dimitri, smiling.

"Pretty, pretty please? With ice cream, chocolate sauce and a cherry on top?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Nope," said Dimitri, his smile widening.

I jumped up and tried to snatch the box out of his hands. Unfortunately Dimitri's reflexes were too good and in a flash he was on his feet, holding the box above my head.

"Did your parents never tell you it was rude to snatch?" Dimitri said, towering above me by at least a foot.

"Nope!" I said popping the p. I pounced on Dimitri and he fell over. I grabbed the box and ran. I let Dimitri catch up with me and he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up. I giggled. He carried me – bridal style – back to our little picnic area.

"Jeez guys! Get a room!" said Christian sarcastically as Dimitri kissed me. We looked up.

"We already do Pyro." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. Lissa laughed and handed Christian a bottle of sun cream,

"Can you put this on my back? I don't want to get burnt." She asked. Christian started rubbing it onto her back, a minute later; they switched roles so Lissa was putting it on Christian's back - they both had unnaturally pale skin, unlike me and Dimitri.

"C'mon Comrade," I said pulling Dimitri to his feet, "let's go for a swim," I undid my sarong and took off the shirt. Dimitri's eyes widened. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing!"" he said, turning away quickly.

"Are you OK?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, c'mon let's go!" he pulled me into the water.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I repeated once we were about 10 meters out.

"You look beautiful Roza."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want anyone else to see you." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around my waist. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck.

Suddenly, we dipped about a meter under water, I let go and swam back to the surface, only to be pulled under.

Dimitri pulled me into him and locked his lips onto mine. After about 30 seconds we swam up for air.

Dimitri smiled at me, and then his face turned grave.

"Rose, about what Tasha said earlier," He began. I pushed a finger to his lips before he could continue.

"Shhh, I trust you Comrade, I don't think you did anything with her."

"But Rose-"

"But what!?"

"It wasn't me! I swear! She came up to my room and-"

"And you let her in?"

"We were friends at the time; she said she just wanted to talk but…"

"But what?" I hissed.

"I was sitting with her in my room and she… kissed me." He whispered.

"When were you going to tell me? _Were _you going to tell me?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I wanted to tell you, and I was planning on it!" he said, "Please don't hate me Roza!" he whispered dejectedly.

"I don't hate you," I whispered stroking his cheek, "I hate _her_." I hissed. His eyes widened.

"Don't do anything to her!"

"I couldn't anyway; she's like a sister to my best-friends boyfriend." relief flashed across his face when i said that.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel." He took my hand and pulled me through the deep water until we got to the shore.

Lissa and Christian were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the picnic.

"Rose!" I turned around to see Andre waving at me, and with him were Lissa, Christian and my mum and dad.

"Wait here a sec." I said to Dimitri before running over to them, and giving everyone a hug.

"Who is that boy?" my mum whispered in my ear. I cursed inwardly as I hadn't told them abut Dimitri and me yet.

"Uhh… he's my boyfriend…" I whispered. My mum's eyes lit up.

"Introduce him too us!" she said to my surprise.

"Umm, OK." I ran back to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, do you mind meeting my parents?" I asked shyly.

"Okay, sure!" he replied.

"But as a warning though," I said as we walked over hand-in-hand, "My dad can get a bit… aggressive at times."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're about to find out." She replied as we got to them. We joined everyone on the picnic blanket.

* * *

DPOV

"It's so nice to meet you!" said Rose's mum, as she shook my hand.

"It's good to meet you too Mrs Dragomir, I'm Dimitri." I said, hoping to sound respectful.

"Oh call me Rhea! This is my husband, Eric."

"You can call me Mr Dragomir." He said gruffly, extending his hand, which I shook. "Good handshake." He said, to no one in particular.

"Daaaad!" groaned Rose. I laughed and she smiled at me.

"So, Dmitri, how old are you exactly?" said Rhea kindly.

"16." I replied.

"16? You're in 11th grade then?" asked Rhea.

"Yeah, I am." I heard Mr Dragomir Huff loudly in anger, "I hope that's OK with you." I added hastily.

"Don't worry its _fine_." said Rose, glaring at her dad. He shrugged innocently.

"I think I'd better go…" I said quickly.

"Yeah, me too." Said Rose, "see you guys later!" she waved as we walked away.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that Dimitri, usually my dad's really nice he just gets a bit protective. At least I warned you – you should've seen Jesse!"

"I bet he whimpered!" I said jokingly.

"That's the funny part," said Rose laughing "He actually did!" soon we were both laughing. I looked up to see countless men ogling at Rose's body.

"Let's go inside." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively.

I led Rose inside and up to my room. Luckily I wasn't sharing with anyone. I went out onto the balcony and bend over to turn on the Jacuzzi when I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Comrade?"

"Yeah Roza?"

"Why did we have to leave so soon? We were only at the beach for a few hours at most." I didn't know how to reply, I couldn't just say I was jealous of the attention she had been getting.

"People were... staring at you.." I said slowly, waiting for her reaction.

"Comrade, are you Jealous?" she said cheekily, bending over to turning the Jacuzzi on, showing off her beautiful body.

I grabbed her and she giggled. I'd never felt this way towards anyone ever before. By now the Jacuzzi was ready and I plopped down with Rose still in my arms. She crawled away and sat next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

After staying in the Jacuzzi for a while, Rose headed back to her room.

* * *

The Next Day

RPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face. I looked at the time – 10.30am. I put on a long summer dress. I was white and suited me well and then I headed over to Dimitri's room. I raised my hand to knock on the door when –

"Wait a sec-"i whispered as I heard a thud as something – or someone fell onto the floor.

"OW! Dimka!" I froze. Dimka? Only one person ever said that. Tasha. I knocked on the door loudly to see what was happening.

Dimitri opened the door – topless and Tasha was lying on his bed in the background. I wanted to scream.

How could he? He knew about Jesse, he knew about what I'd been through, how long it took me to get over him. HOW COULD HE?

I slapped him and turned to go back to my room. He grabbed my hand.

"Roza." He pleaded, "It isn't what you think!" I slapped him again.

"How. Could. You?" I hissed, storming back across the hall.

* * *

I burst into my room loudly. Lissa woke up immediately.

"Rose? What happened?" One look at her sent me into waves of tears. Lissa came over and put an arm around me. "Shhh, calm down. Tell me what happened and we can sort something out."

I explained everything between sobs.

"Maybe…. He was telling the truth? I mean pushing someone onto the floor – maybe she came in and made a move on him?"

"But why would he let her in, after what she said yesterday?" I retaliated. "Thanks Liss, you're a real friend, unlike some people." i said bitterly.

"I'm always here for you? OK? Just like you're always here for me." She said firmly. I smiled,

"I think I'm gonna go for a run, to get my mind off things."

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I put on a bikini and on top a t-shirt and running shorts.

* * *

I headed downstairs and asked for a map. I found a running track overlooking the beach and thanked the receptionist and headed outside. I started my run, admiring the beauty of the sea in the morning. How it glistened when the light reflected off it.

I felt the sudden urge to go for a swim. I got around 500m down the track before I finally gave in and ran onto the beach. It was deserted at this time of day and I took off my t-shirt and shorts, thanking my lucky stars that I had a bikini underneath.

I dove into the water, it send cold shocks up and down my spine –it felt good. I needed something, anything to get away from the pain in my heart. I kept swimming and before I knew it, I was at least 15m from the shore when I felt a sudden pull. Before I could scream I was pulled under water, and away from the shore.

Thankfully I was a good swimmer and I managed to get to the surface.

"HELP! ANYONE! HELP ME! S.O.S.!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I was pulled under again, and without the energy to swim, I kept sinking into the murky depths below.

* * *

**REVIEW! I got reviews on the last chapter, but please, anyone, review you don't need an account to be able too! I can't be bothered to continue writing if no one reviews!**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**P.S ~ I hope you like the longer chapter!**

**P.P.S ~ Review or Rose will Die!**

**P.P.P.S ~ Ok, we all know I probably won't do that.**

**P.P.P.P.S ~ Seriously though, REVIEW!**


	10. Princess?

**Kitikat16HHer – OMFG you don't know how much that means to me! And thanks so much for the help on the story! I think you'll see your idea in this chapter! *hint hint***

**Nthabiseng - Thanks! I love it when guest review because then I get to approve them, I feel so loved! I'm so glad people are enjoying it! I really want to be a writer!**

**Guest(sorry \i don't know who you are) – Don't worry, it annoys me when Rose and Dimitri are apart as well, it won't be happening!**

**AshleighRobertson, BVBsolider, BlondieWithFangs, Candy026, Dru-girl 05-20-2014 Eliza-Belikov forever, Emoroza98, Fanfic1Fan, Guardian-Rose-Belikov-2016, Hajmath98, Miiki Clayton, RosenDimitriforever40333, RoxanaHathaway, Scotty.3097, ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior, ZoeyGirl0412, bozo94, colliebeth, divergentvampiretribute, juju76, karo1802, kitkat16HHer, , mystupidityoutdoesmystupidity, petrakro, russia2774**

**Thank you all for following this story!**

**And also thanks to…**

**BVBsolider, BlondieWithFangs, Candy026, Eliza-Belikov forever, Emoroza98, Guardian-Rose-Belikov-2016, RosenDimitriforever40333, ZoeyGirl0412, karo1802, kitkat16HHer, megladon1616, russia2774**

**You all liked my story! And a lot of you are down more than once – you guys did both so special thanks to you!**

**You guys already know this, but I have to say it as much as it makes me sad.**

**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES, IF I OWNED THEM DIMITRI WOULDN'T BE DATING ROSE!**

* * *

DPOV

I was woken up when someone Knocked on the door loudly – Roza, or so I thought.

I jumped up and opened it, to see Tasha standing there smiling sweetly.

"How'd you know this was my room?" I practically growled at her. He let out a haughty little laugh.

"That doesn't matter! I came here so say sorry for yesterday!" she said pouting – a lok she obviously thought would arouse me, but didn't.

"Look Tasha, leave me alone. You kissed me, although you knew I had a girlfriend and then blamed it on me – _and told my girlfriend about it._"

"Oh, Dimka! You always think of the more serious things in life!" she jumped on me, pushing me onto the bed. She pulled of the T-shirt I was wearing.

I pushed her of me.

"OW! Dimka!" she clambered off the floor. I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it as Tasha climbed onto the bed.

Rose stood there, staring at me. I saw the panic in her eyes as she saw Tasha, then my lack of clothing, and then reality set in.

I watched as her fear became anger and when she slapped me, I didn't do anything to stop her. As she turned to go, I grabbed her hand.

"Roza." I begged, "It isn't what you think!" all I got was a slap in the face – again.

"How. Could. You?" she hissed, before storming back into her room.

I stood in shock for a few moments.

"And that Dimka, is why you shouldn't go out with a crazy bitch like her!" I tuned towards Tasha, fueled by hate.

"Get out, NOW!" I roared. Tasha scrambled to the door.

"I'll be waiting, if you ever want to come back to me!" she said. She winked at me then left.

"We were never together!" I called after her.

I sat on the bed. I felt terrible. I needed to make it up to Roza somehow.

I heard the door to her room click shut I ran outside, only to see her running off down the corridor.

I knocked on her door, hoping to find Lissa. Sure enough, she opened the door. I put my foot in the way before she could slam it shut in my face.

"How. Could. You?" she growled. I winced as she threw Rose's words back in my face.

"Look, please. Let me explain! It wasn't my fault!" I was on the verge of begging. Lissa gave in and open the door so I could enter the room.

"So, Explain!" she said forcefully.

"This morning I got a knock on the door and…" I explained it to her and she listened carefully, nodding every once in a while.

"Well, it sounds to me like it's a misunderstanding." She said thought fully once I'd finished.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" I said angrily.

"I'm gonna get you guys back together." She mused. "you need to make it up to her somehow. She went on a run about 10 minutes ago, she should have calmed down by now. Go find her."

"I'm on it!" I said jumping up. "Thanks!" I called behind me before rushing out, downstairs and into the lobby.

* * *

Rose was nowhere to be seen - as expected. I ran outside, but I still couldn't see her. I walked back inside I went up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Yes dear?" said the receptionist.

"Uhh… I was wondering if you'd seen a girl, about so tall," I gestured in the air with my hand how tall she was, "she was going on a run."

"Oh, yes! I know the girl, she asked for a map."

"Do you know where she went?" I asked excitedly.

"I think I can remember, wait a second dear." She turned around, and picked something of a shelf behind her. "Here you go, she was going down this track here." She pointed along a running path that went down the beach.

"Thank you, so, so much!" I ran outside, and along the beach path. After approximately 500 meters I saw some clothes on the sand.

I looked around, I couldn't see anyone else. I walked over. An ominous feeling had settled on my heart. They were running clothes. Roza?

"HELP! ANYONE! HELP ME! S.O.S.!" I looked up; about 40m out I saw a small shape of someone. Rose! I almost laughed from happiness when I saw her sink underneath the waves.

"shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I dove into the cold water and swan furiously against the tide until I got to around where she had been.

I couldn't see her.

I pressed my arms to my sides and my legs straight and I sunk underneath the water. I open my eyes. It was too murky to see anything – wait! I shape, underneath me! Desperately, I swum downwards, my ears hurting from the pressure inflicted on them. The water got gradually darker and I reached for her.

I grabbed her arm, feeling like my lungs were about to explode, I paddled upwards.

I broke the surface, breathing hard and pulled Roza into the air. She wasn't breathing.

"ROZA!" I screamed. Slowly I swam back to the shore. My lungs were burning but all I could think of was Roza. I didn't notice how the salt water was stinging my eyes. How all of my limbs hurt. How my clothing was sopping wet and slowing me down. All I thought about was keeping my Roza safe. But t was too late. She no longer breathed, laughed, smiled, she would no longer light up my life. She was, no more.

I dragged her onto the sandy beach and collapsed beside her. A crowd had gathered. They were whispering.

"Is she dead? Is he ok? What happened? Suicide?" but one of the caught my attention, "ROSE!" someone pushed through the crowd. "Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" they repeated it over and over again. "I thought all the drama was over!" I opened my eyes to see Natalie leaning over Rose's body.

Another person collapsed down beside her – Lissa.

"Dimitri? What happened?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Screams… drowning… tried to help…" I was cut off by the sobs that racked through my body.

"NO!" Lissa said firmly. "she's not dead. What about the rest of her life? We were going to go on holiday… find her family… her real family… we were going to do it - together."

"Liss, calm down." Christian appeared and wrapped his arms around her.

"NO! GET OFF ME! SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!"

"Liss, she's alive, in our hearts, we'll see her again soon, just like I'll see my parents soon." said Christian soothingly, as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"SHE ISN'T DEAD!" screeched Lissa.

She placed her hands on Rose's chest and pushed, over and over again repeatedly. 30 times. She pushed Rose's head pack slightly and breathed into her mouth. I faint spark of hope lit in the back of my mind… this could work.

I watched as Lissa repeated it again and again solidly. The crowd had gone quiet and after a while Lissa stopped, exhausted. Andre kneeled down next to her and put his arm around her.

Suddenly I heard a spluttering. Rose! She smiled at me, then turned to Lissa, and finally closed her eyes. I closed mine. I was at peace – now I would sleep.

* * *

RPOV

As I was sinking into oblivion, A white light was surrounded me, I saw an angel coming down to me. His hair was streaming around his face and he looked beautiful, but he was sad. I couldn't think why. His hand reached out towards me and he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the light. In that second, I felt so happy, content, at peace, so loved.

The light faded as i was dragged upwards, only to be replaced with a new one.

* * *

I struggled to open my eyes. Everything was white. Was this death?

"Rose?" a beautiful lady appeared through the mist. She had ginger hair and was ever so slightly shorter than me.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Rose!" she ran forward and gave me a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"What? Who are you?" I asked.

"Rose, I'm your mother! Your father and I… well, we're sorry but we had to put you in the orphanage, If we hadn't…"

"My father? My real father?"

"yes!" she smiled sadly, "You look so beautiful, you remind me of him."

"Please, explain! I need to know about my past! What happened before I was 2?"

"Your father and I, we loved each other very, very much. But… we got in trouble. Some people, they wanted to kill us. They shot at us, and I was injured. We had to put your sister into hiding, but you were too young. That's why we put you into an orphanage. I died merely days later. Your father and sister are looking for you as we speak. She is closer than you think." She started to fade away, "remember Rose, I have been watching, your entire life! I love you! Hopefully you will all be reunited very soon!"

* * *

What felt like hours later, I felt a push on my stomach… and again! And again! Then I felt air. I could almost feel my lungs expanding. My heart… hurt. It was excruciating. I shouldn't be feeling pain if i was dead.

I opened my eyes - again – I saw Dimitri, he looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. I smiled at him and his eyes lit up with joy. I turned and saw Lissa. She looked so sad. I smiled at her as well. She was with Andre, Christian and Natalie. Why did they all look like they had been crying? I didn't know. I just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, the sun was setting through the window, basking the room in a beautiful orange and gold light, but the thing that made the room all the more beautiful was the man sitting beside me. His eyes brightened when I awoke from my slumber.

"Roza? Are you ok now? We're in the hospital." he sounded so full of life compared to his tear stained cheeks earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine." I croaked, wincing at the pain in my lungs as I spoke.

"You need to rest Roza, try not to talk." He said firmly.

"I'm so sorry about earlier!" I said, a silent tear traced its way down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"No, it's my fault! I shouldn't have let her in my room, and then none of this would have happened! It's my entire fault!"

"But I'm fine! I survived, didn't I?" he nodded at me, "And I'm going to make a full recovery, right?" he nodded again. "Well, I'm fine and it's no one's fault." I concluded.

"LET ME SEE HER! I'M HER SISTER YOU IDIOT!" I looked up and smiled as Lissa came charging into the room with Andre in tow. A second later my mum and dad followed them in.

"I think I'd better go." said Dimitri nervously looking at my dad. I suppressed laugh. Dimitri kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door. My dad pulled him aside.

"Thank you, so much Dimitri." He said, Dimitri gave him a look of absolute shock.

"You're welcome?"

"she would have died if you hadn't been there!" said my dad tearfully as he gave Dimitri a hug. My dad came over to my bed and Dimitri left, giving me a small wave.

"Rose! I thought you were dead!" said Lissa giving me a hug.

"Me too!" Andre also gave me a hug.

After about half an hour of hugging and crying the nurse came in saying that I needed to get some sleep and that I'd be able to leave tomorrow.

I fell into a fitful sleep. Was she my real mother? If so, who was my father? My sister? She said she was close, but where is she? My dreams were jumbled.

* * *

I woke up in the early morning and left at about 8. I went back to Lissa and my room to change.

I walked in and had a shower, changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I tied my hair back into a ponytail when Lissa woke up.

"Rose! You're early!"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep." I admitted.

"Oh… whats wrong?"

"Uhh…" I didn't know whether or not I should tell her.

On one hand, she was my best friend.

On the other, would she want to know about me potentially finding my real family?

No, she would support this, wouldn't she? She was my best friend. She needed to know.

"Ok, don't get upset, and I'm not going mad, but I saw a vision as I was… you know." Sadness filled her face.

"What was the vision about?" she said, changing the subject.

"I think I died, but you guys brought me back to life. Before that, I was in this… place, everything was white and through this mist came this lady, the most beautiful lady I've ever seen!" I continued with the story and Lissa listened intently.

"You're good at art Rose, can you draw a picture of her?"

"Yeah sure," I grabbed a sheet of paper and pencil from the bedside table and sketched the vague face and hair. "her hair was ginger and she seemed to be American." I said.

Lissa took the sketch and grabbed her laptop. She typed in 'Turkey'. I sat down beside her and gasped. On the page was a picture of the woman, at a wedding. She was in the most exquisite white dress and she was standing beside a handsome man that looked just like me. The caption read '_The future king of Turkey, has he found his true love?'. _

They definitely looked in love. Another photo showed them gazing into one another's eyes.

Lissa flicked through some more articles.

'_Baby Princess Born!'_

'_Another Baby Girl Joins The Royal Family!'_

'_Where Have The Royal's Gone?'_ this one caught our attention and we started to read.

_After the acclaimed shooting, the queen is in hospital and her children are nowhere to be found. Have they gone into hiding? If so, why is their father not with them? _

We flicked through more paper headlines about the royal family.

'_Say Goodbye To The Queen'_

_Crisis Averted Says King'_

'_Princess reappears.'_

_'Where Is Our_ _Lost Princess?'_

"Liss… is this what I think this is?"

"Rose… I think you might be their lost princess." She replied.

* * *

**So what do you think of the big reveal? Tell me your thoughts! I NEED REVIEWS!**

**I would like to thank Kitikat16HHer for helping me with this chapter **

**Anyways… REVIEW!**

**Please, I'm serious, although I do have loads of idea's for this story, i'm tempted to just stop... **

**So... REVIEW! **


	11. Royalty, Sisters and Fathers

**There's a reason I'm not going to tell you guys what I thought of you reviews. It's called the fact that THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY FILM ISN'T COMING OUT IN THE UK!**

**You might be all like 'oh, but what's so bad about that? The film is american anyways!'**

**BUT YOU ARE WORNG! IT WAS FILMED IN ENGLAND AND HAS ENGLISH ACTORS IN IT AND I FEEL ANGRY!**

**OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD!**

**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I don't own the VA characters and will most likely never see the film :'(**

* * *

NataliePOV

I went up to Rose's room I was going to tell her. This was it.

I took a deep breath and was about to Knock when I heard Dimitri talking to Lissa. What were they doing?

I pressed my ear to the door.

"I'm gonna get you guys back together." I heard Lissa say. "You need to make it up to her somehow. She went on a run about 10 minutes ago, she should have calmed down by now. Go find her."

"I'm on it!" Dimitri replied. "Thanks!" I heard someone running and I dodged out of the way of the door as it slammed open. Dimitri ran past, without noticing me. Talk to Lissa or follow Dimitri?

I didn't want to make Lissa mad. I felt she was slightly jealous of Rose and I being close and all. Plus she was Rose's adoptive sister! I didn't want to steal that away from her just yet!

And Dimitri sounded like he was looking for Rose...

Having made up my mind, I headed down the hall in the direction Dimitri went.

I got down to the lobby. I couldn't see him anywhere. He must have been looking for Rose.

Maybe she went for a run?

"Uhh… Hello?" I said to the receptionist timidly.

"Hello dear! How can I help?"

"I was wondering I there were any good running tracks near here?"

"You're the second today! A young girl came down about 15 minutes ago! She seemed to favour a route that went along the beach. It's quite beautiful! Go outside and turn left. It's right there!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!"

I ran outside. I crowd had gathered about 500m down the beach from me. I saw Dimitri dragging a young girl up the beach. He collapsed beside her. Rose! I sprinted for her and pushed my way through the crowd.

"ROSE! Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" I repeated it over and over again. "He's going to kill me!" knelt down, over her body. My dad had been so happy to hear that I had a lead on the daughter he lost so long ago. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes.

My baby sister… dead. I had to sit by as my mother died, and now my sister too!

I fell into a daze. Lissa came, then Andre. Lissa started CPR on Rose.

'_It won't work.'_ I thought bitterly _'My father tried everything in his power to save my mother – and he has a lot of power. Look where it got him!'_

I watched, stunned, Rose came back from the dead! She was rushed to the hospital. I waited until the next day to find her.

* * *

I walked up to Rose's room.

"Liss… is this what I think this is?" I heard Rose whisper

"Rose… I think you might be their lost princess." Lissa replied.

I froze. Had she found out?

"Rose, look!"

"What Liss?" I heard her gasp "Is that…"

"Natalie!" Lissa finished.

I knocked on the door.

* * *

RPOV

"Rose, look!" I looked at where Lissa was pointing at on the screen.

"What Liss?" I gasped when I saw the girl standing beside my… father. "Is that…"

"Natalie!" said Lissa triumphantly.

There was a knock at the door. I jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" I said, opening it to see Natalie standing there sheepishly. "Speak of the devil…" I murmured.

"Rose, we need to talk!" she announced, walking into the room.

"Ok." I replied. I sat on the bed and Natalie sat on a chair.

"Rose, I know you know. I heard you guys earlier because I was about to tell you my self." She started.

"Wait. So… it is all true then?" she nodded, "I'm a princess?" she nodded again, "Are you going to be the next Queen?" I asked curiously. She looked down nervously.

"Well, about that…"

"What?" I demanded.

"You see…"

"Oh My God! Rose, look at this!" Lissa shouted. I looked over at the screen of her laptop. I tuned it towards Natalie.

"What. Is. This?" I said pointing at the article on the screen. Natalie grimaced.

"That, is why I can't be Queen."

I looked at the article again.

'_Princess Fights For The Homeless!'_

_Princess Natalie has been living on the streets for the past month, to see how poverty has been changing people's lives._

_We found her and asked her about her opinion of the life of the homeless. She told us how appalled she was and how her father should be doing more about this terrible lifestyle. _

'_I watched a mother die, with her child, after giving birth, I've watched starving people alone on the sidewalk, ignored. While we worry about getting fat, they worry about getting enough food to survive the day. While we worry that our clothes don't match, they worry about getting some. They sleep under the stars, in the rain, the sleet, the snow. Freezing, dying around us, but we are all cuddled up under our cosy roofs in the warm. My father should be doing something about this! These people are kind, they deserve a chance too!"_

_We are concerned, but what about you? Tell us your opinion!_

"Wow! Natalie, that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"My… our father didn't think so." She muttered bitterly.

"What! Why?"

"Apparently, fighting for people rights isn't proper behaviour for a princess, or a future Queen. Also, Saying 'My father should be doing something about this' doesn't help much."

"So… you only want me to be queen?" I said sadly.

"NO! Rose, we've been looking for you for years! Ever since it was safe for me to come out of hiding! We've been searching for you, even before I went on my… trip."

"But, what's going to happen now? I want to go to college with Lissa. I'm too young to be Queen! I can't even speak Turkish!" Natalie laughed.

"How about you meet your dad first? Wait for him to step down from the throne first? Learn Turkish at college, and then come stay with us as we can show you how to rule the kingdom." She said winking at me.

"Ok… but one condition, neither of you, can tell _anyone_, not Christian, our parents, not Andre, Jill, Sydney,_ no one can know_ especially not Dimitri." I said firmly.

"I agree… Lissa?" Lissa looked up nervously.

"But… Rose, why not Dimitri? He loves you, I know it!"

"Liss, I know he does, and I love him too! But I don't want him to start treating me specially, or differently because of it!" I said.

"Ok, I won't tell, cross my heart. Hope to die and stick a cupcake in my eye!" she said miming crossing her heart and pretending to punch her eye.

I smiled.

"Come, on! Let's go!"

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! There weren't that many but oh well… so… REVIEW TO MAKE IT UP TO ME!**

**And the reason that the chapter is so short is that I want your opinion on it and I'll do a longer one next. Plus I need to revise…**

**Seriously, REVIEW!**


	12. I become a Disney Princess

**Ok, so far my exams have gone well! So I am being a generous and kind (and beautiful) person and I'm gonna update – again!**

**I love How I Met Your Mother and any Americans reading who know what happens – don't tell me because Season 9 has only just come out in the UK! (Ok it started about 3 months ago… probably more)**

**BTW when Rose says Mum or Dad she means Rhea and Eric.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

RPOV

True to their word, Lissa and Natalie hadn't told a soul. I was eternally grateful.

It was the end of the first week of the holiday and there was an assembly for everyone from the school, students and parents.

"Hello, as you know, my name is Mrs Kirova. I am here to tell you some very grave news. As you should know by now, the reason this trip is on is because the city nearest from our school has been experiencing multiple… murders, by the same person, I should add.

Unfortunately, this… person has decided to go on holiday to this area as well. And yes, it is very likely to get at us. This is a warning – there has been another murder, and yes it was in the city near from here. The murders were carried out in the same way, kidnapping then... death. i'm not telling you how, it is too horrible to describe.

This is a warning, mainly to the girls as you seem to have been the only target so far, be careful, don't go out alone, or at night as this is when the deaths have been occurring. My final warning, be careful!"

After that bombshell, we headed off for dinner.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? Don't worry!" she said seeing my look of horror, "I'm planning on getting Christian and Dimitri to come as well, Andre, why don't you and Adrian tag along? I know! We'll bring Natalie as well!" she said, looking to her brother.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. I suspect that his reaction might have been because of his crush on Natalie. I really liked Adrian, we had been friends for years.

"How about Mason, Eddie and Jill and Sydney tag along as well?" I suggested.

"Yeah! We can have a big day out together! I'm going to go tell the others!" she said enthusiastically, jumping up from the table.

I rolled my eyes at her and Andre laughed.

"Well, promise you'll be careful?" asked my mum, knowing I was usually the smart one in these situations.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! I have a big tall Russian to protect me!" I replied. She laughed, at least she wasn't worrying anymore. Lissa ran back over,

"Ok, everyone has agreed to meet in the lobby at 10.30m tomorrow. We'll walk to the bus stop and should be on it at 10.50am precisely. This time it was Andre to roll his eyes.

"Trust you to make something so simple so complicated." He muttered. Lissa jokingly punched his arm.

* * *

The Next Morning

10.00am

"WAKE UP ROSE!" I sat up.

"Lissa? What's wrong?" I asked, disorientated. She burst out laughing then turned serious.

"We need to be downstairs in 30 minutes! Hurry up!"

I jumped out of bed in a flash. I had a quick shower. My hair was about waist length. I really needed to get it cut.

I jumped out of the shower and changed into a red t-shirt, dark jean shorts and a black shirt that I didn't do up so you saw the red. Finally I added a pair of black mirrored sunglasses.

I looked totally bad-ass.

* * *

10.30am

Everyone met up and we hiked up the hill to the bus stop.

* * *

10.50am

We got on the bus.

* * *

11.30am

We arrived in the city and had a short walk (about 10 minutes) to get to the shopping mall. (**A mall is a shopping center to anyone who doesn't know – I'm English but as this is an American based story I shall try to use American terms)**

We all walked into the mall. Lissa grinned manically and everyone else moaned. The place was ENORMOUS. Filled with a giant food court, a whole floor dedicated to clothes, half a floor to shoes and accessories and so much more!

"Ok, we'll start at the top, and work our way down." Lissa announced. The top floor was the clothes and accessories so everyone readily agreed.

"Liss…" Andre said cautiously, "The thing is, well… us guys don't really need to buy any accessories or anything so, how about we split up and meet in the food court at, 2?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys!" I said, eager to get out of the painful experience that was awaiting me.

"Oh no you don't Rose Dragomir!" She said yanking me back as I tried to go join them, "Fine, we'll split up but Rose is staying with us, and that includes you three as well." She said glaring at Jill, Sydney and Natalie who were discreetly trying to sneak off. They sighed and Andre laughed.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" he said giving a cheery wave as they all sauntered off, deep in conversation.

"Let's go!" Lissa practically screamed, pulling us to the escalator.

Boy, was this going to be a long day.

* * *

I made it up to lunch time. We had only managed to work our way through the accessories section. Lissa had bought 8 pairs of shoes, 3 necklaces and at least 12 pairs of earrings. And that was just for me.

I couldn't even count the amount of things she bought for herself.

* * *

At the food court Lissa announced that after lunch we would be trying on dresses, and the boys would have to judge them for us. They suddenly seemed excited to have come. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Oh, look! It's slut and co.!" said Tasha, walking past with Mia and another member of the Bitch Brigade - Camille. They both burst into fits of giggles as we all stared at them.

"Hey, Liss? Did you hear about the girl who got pregnant last year? Oh, what was her name…?" I asked, pretending to be thinking.

"UGH! I can't remember, she was a right ho though, slept around with all the guys apparently."

Tasha just glared at us. She hadn't really got pregnant but rumors had circulated about her sleeping with all the guys, and she had gained a bit of weight, causing the entire school to believe that she was pregnant.

They stalked off and we started laughing.

We all tucked into our food.

* * *

Afterwards we went into a posh dress shop.

All the girls found perfect dresses for the upcoming dance – but me.

Lissa forced me into more dresses than I could count.

The boys stared in shock when I came out of the changing room in the first dress. It was a little black dress, which showed much more than I would have liked.

"Definitely not." I said walking back into the changing room.

I walked out again, and the boys shook their heads at the old fashioned pathetic excuse for fashion that I was wearing.

I walked out again and again and again, only to be disappointed again and again and again.

Then I walked out one last time, and the boys nodded in approval. I was wearing a beautiful long dress that started off a turquoise color at my feet and slowly faded to white. It was completed with sequins. I looked pretty damn hot especially with the long slit that traveled from my ankle to almost the top of my thigh. **(Pretty much Elsa's ice-dress in frozen ^.^ I couldn't resist! )**

"Wow! You look stunning!" said Adrian, putting his arm around me. He was my best friend in the whole world (apart from Lissa). I definitely didn't miss the death glare he was receiving from my Russian God of a boyfriend.

"I think you'd better let go, if looks could kill…" I warned. He hastily stepped away.

"Have fun Little Princess." he said as Dimtri started walking over.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, panicking. Had he found out?

"Huh? Little Princess – you look like one." He replied, confused.

"Oh," I relaxed a bit.

"You look beautiful Roza." Dimitri said. I blushed.

"Thanks, I think I'd better go change into my normal clothes." He nodded.

I came back out with my dress and paid for it.

I walked back to the others.

"I think we'd better get going now, it's getting dark." I said.

"Yeah, mum and dad will kill us if we get back late." agreed Andre.

We all headed back to the bus station.

The bus arrived and we all got on. I sat next to Dimitri and rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, we were back at the resort.

* * *

I got out of the bus and we walked to the hotel.

I pulled Christian, Eddie and Mason aside.

"See you later guys!" I called to everyone else. I directed my attention back to them, "Ok guys, I really need your help with something…" I was cut off by Tasha running up to us, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Tasha? What's wrong?" I may have hated her but right now she was upset and needed help.

"It's… Camille" she sobbed. Mia took this chance to catch up. She looked like she'd been crying but Tasha was way more upset.

"Mia, what happened?"

"The murderer… we… saw him… he…" she paused, fresh tears trekking their way down her cheeks. Tasha broke down into fits of more sobs. Eddie put his arm around her, trying his best to calm her down.

"Eddie, take her to her room and come straight back." I ordered. He nodded and led her away. Mia continued to explain.

"We… we were going down to the bus stop." I put my arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly, "And… Camille suddenly screamed. She had found this dead… body… a man, down an alley… suddenly he jumped up… he grabbed her… and... ran away… I want to help her…to find her...she's my friend!" she broke down in my arms.

"Shhh, Shh baby, it's going to be ok." I whispered soothingly. Eddie took this moment to come back. Christian whispered something in his ear – obviously explaining what had happened. His face went cold instantly.

"Mia? Do you mind showing us what happened? Why didn't you call the police?" I questioned. She looked up at me, her once beautiful face now puffy and red.

"Me and Tash… we didn't know what to do. We thought maybe… you could help?" she asked hopefully. I knew what she was talking about. I had been taking self-defence lessons for years, and I was a black belt in karate. I nodded.

"I'll help you. Let's go to where… it happened and go from there." She smiled gratefully and started pulling me to the exit of the resort.

"Wait, we're coming too!" said Eddie. I turned around.

"I never doubted it." I replied. "c'mon, let's go save your friend!" I said linking Mia and my arms. She smiled at me and I realized that this was the start to a great friendship.

* * *

We got to the bus stop and I felt grateful that I had given Lissa my shopping bags to bring up to the room earlier. We waited around for at least 20 minutes, planning what we were going to do when we got there.

The bus finally arrived and we got on.

"5 tickets into the city please." I asked politely. A grumpy bus driver turned and stared at me.

"That would be $10.50 he said gruffly.**  
**

My eyes widened. I turned around.

"Do any of you guys have spare change?" I whispered.

Eddie gave me 2 dollars, Mason had 3 dollars and Christian only had1. That was $6 and added to my 3 dollars we only had $9. I cursed under my breath.

"Are you kids getting on?" the bus driver spat.

"Uh, yeah we are! Just wait a sec!" I flashed him a smile. "Mia?" I whispered.

"I have… $1.35." she replied. I cursed $10.35. 15** (Insert whatever the term is in America here. Is it cents?) **short. I turned back to the bus driver and handed him the money.

"Your 15 **(?) **short." He huffed. I flashed him a dazzling smile, momentarily blinding him.

"Pretty please? It isn't that much…" I pouted and he gave in.

"Ok then, but just this once!" he warned. I smiled happily.

"Thank you!" we sat down.

"How are we meant to get back?" asked Eddie nervously.

"Ah, we'll get to that when we get to it." I said, not really that worried.

* * *

When we got there we followed Mia to the alley. There wasn't anything suspicious.

"Mia, where did he run?" I asked.

"Down here." We followed her into the dark alley for about 5 minutes. There weren't any turnings. Mia screamed.

"What?" I looked over her shoulder and resisted the urge to scream as well. Camille's body was lying in a pool of moon light. There were multiple slashes across her chest, neck and face. She used to be so pretty, now a mere shadow of her former beauty.

"I was wondering if you'd come back. I see you brought some friends as well." A voice whispered in the darkness. We turned around, but couldn't see anything or anyone in the blackness that surrounded us. The mysterious man gasped, "Rose Mazur?" He stated laughing, a cold, cruel laugh. It made my blood freeze. "oh, we're going to have fun with you!" he said, as the world went black.

**Please review! I have 34 reviews at the moment and 37 followers. Most people who have reviewed have done so more than once. If you can be bothered to follow my story, at least review it!**

**Tell me what you think of it, what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen.**

**Do you see my connection with the strigoi (from the books) and the murder-guy-people?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Victor appears

**C'mon guys! 40 reviews and 41 followers (of the story)!**

**You can do better that that but thanks to everyone that reviewed and followed my story!**

**And a quick shout out to juliaprior – I'm so glad you liked it I'm glad you took the chance to read it instead of continuing to ignore it!**

**And to everyone who helped with the American terms thing – thanks! I thought it was cents but I wasn't sure and didn't want to end up looking like an idiot, I think in succeeded anyway though _**

**Anyways, I have to do the stupid disclaimer… DEPRESSION! I, very sadly, do not own VA or the characters, but this story is mine and mine only! YAY! **

**Oh, and my last exam is tomorrow! (yay!)**

**On with the show…**

* * *

DPOV

We finally arrived at school and Rose suddenly pulled Mason, Eddie and Christian away. I felt jealousy flare up inside of me but pushed it down immediately. Rose wouldn't cheat on me, I trusted her completely.

I took all of Rose's bags from Lissa. She already had so many to carry.

When we finally got up to our rooms I walked in with Lissa and put the bags on Rose's bed.

"Good night Lissa." I said.

"Night Dimitri." She replied softly. I considered Lissa and I to be friends and I felt something was wrong.

"Lissa, are you ok?" I asked cautiously. Her face panicked slightly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" she said hurriedly. She then proceeded to practically push me out of the door.

I stood in silence in the corridor. Was something up? Had it got anything to do with Rose? I didn't know and I didn't particularly want to find out.

I heard two people struggling and went to check out what was happening.

Eddie was supporting a crying Tasha.

"Is this your floor?" he asked her tiredly. She shook her head.

"Room 457." She whispered between sobs.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked. Eddie's head snapped up.

"Yeah, we're fine, I… found Tasha and she was in such a state I wanted to bring her to her room, in case she hurts herself."

"Oh, need any help?" I wanted to ask what Rose had wanted with him but refrained from speaking.

"Actually, could you take Tasha to her room? I have somewhere I need to be…" he trailed off. I wondered if it was Rose he was with.

"Sure!" I agreed, taking Tasha and carrying her to the stairs. "Have fun!" I could feel Eddie's gaze on my back but I ignored it. It wasn't as if I was cheating, just helping an old friend!

I got Tasha up to her room and lay her on the bed. She fell asleep instantly.

I left the room and went to mine and fell asleep, thinking of how beautiful my Roza looked in that dress.

* * *

RPOV

After I blacked out, I woke up what seemed like hours later, but in reality was probably a minute.

I was chucked rudely into the back of a van, and yes, it was white. What type of cliché was this?

I hissed as I felt two more people being chucked on top of me. I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied together. I had a gag around my mouth. I felt a thump as two more people were dropped in the boot.

"Sorry I can't move." Mia tried to say but I came out like "Sowy I cat mov."

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't her fault that she had been dropped on me. I managed to budge out from underneath her, and someone else who I realised was Christian. He gave me a look saying 'any idea how to get out of _this_ one Rose?' I rolled my eyes. Only he could act sarcastic at a time like this.

Eddie and Mason were still unconscious and I crawled over to them and gently hit their heads with my hands. They both woke up and realised the situation.

"Guwys, ee av to geh out!" I said **Translation – Guys we have to get out!**

They nodded in agreement.

"Buh, ow?" asked Eddie. **But how?**

"Anny idaz? Ayon?" I struggled to speak. **Any ideas? Anyone?**

They all shook their heads at me. I could almost feel my eyes light up as I came up with an idea, and it might just work. I beckoned the over, as far from the cabin of the car as possible. The drivers could be able to hear us. I explained my plan and I could see the spark of hope flare up in their eyes.

* * *

After about 10 minutes we finally arrived at our destination.

We had used our time wisely. I had managed to get Mia to loosen my gag with her hands as much as she could, I had the spat it out and chewed off the plastic string that kept my hands together.

I undid my legs and then took of everyone's gags and untied them.

We kept our hands behind our backs and pretended our legs were still tied together.

"Hey, did you put gags on them?" snarled the taller of the two men.

"Uhh… I think so…" replied the shorter one; he was clearly the brawn and not the brain as he seemed unable to remember.

"You twit!" said the tall one whacking him round the head.

I jumped up and punched him in the face – grateful for the years of self-defence class and karate.

He stepped back, dazed while the muscle man charged at me. I dodged and tried to make a run for it, my friends at my heels.

Unfortunately, the tall guy grabbed my hair and pulled me back towards him.

"Oh, I like them feisty." He said grinning. I resisted the urge to spit in his face. "We're going to have fun with you little Miss Mazur." He whispered. I growled and he chuckled and… whacked my ass?

I was then dragged downstairs with Mia, Christian, Eddie and Mason and tied us to chairs in a basement.

I struggled against my bonds for hours and finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

I woke up; everyone was sleeping in their respective chairs. The door banged open and everyone sat up, shocked.

"Hello, you're probably wondering who I am, yes?" we all nodded. "Well, my name is Victor Dashkov"

**(For the sense for this to fit in with the story Victor is going to be young and handsome – he's the tall one.)**

"You might be wondering why you're here, but actually the only reason you are is pure coincidence. I only wanted one of you." He said looking at me with a smile. I grimaced. "you probably won't know this but in our midst is a Princess. And until her rich daddy pays our ransom, you guys aren't leaving." He said with a smile.

He walked out, with a last grin at me. Everyone turned towards me as he left.

"Rose, what was that?"

"Are you a Princess?"

"What's happening?"

"Please explain it to us!"

Everyone asked at once.

"Ok," the quietened down. "I found out about a few days ago that my father and I mean my real father, not Eric, is in fact the King of Turkey." They all gasped. "But don't tell anyone! Only Natalie and Lissa know!" I said hurriedly.

"Natalie?" asked a confused looking Christian, "Why her?"

"She's my… sister." They gasped again.

I answered all their questions, then all we had to do was wait in silence, occasionally interrupted by an attempt at small talk.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes to hours.

Hours to days.

We just sat there for days on end, given the occasional scrap of food by Victor. If he wasn't kidnapping us, I would've considered him handsome. Each time he came, he would steal a kiss from me. I was numb with the pain I would cause Dimitri if he found out about this.

After about 3 days Victor untied me from my chair, I tried to run to only be caught again.

He dragged me upstairs to a bedroom.

* * *

**~~~~START OF M SCENE~~~~**

I was tied up – again to one of the four posters on the bed, upright. Victor grinned at me.

"Your daddy has obviously taken my warnings as fake, so I'm going to show him just how serious we're being." I widened my eyes in surprise, understanding what he was saying. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you." He whispered.

Slowly, he undid my shirt, then my trousers **(pants… whatever) **I whimpered as he ran his disgusting hands down my body. He got out a video camera and set it up in front of us, turning it on.

I felt so… insecure standing in front of him in only my underwear. I didn't want my first time to be a result of rape. He grinned at me and pushed my mouth onto his. I widened my eyes at the camera, willing someone, anyone to know how abused I was feeling, how abused I was being.

I struggled against the bonds that tied my hands above my head and started crying as he pulled my underwear around my ankles.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ROSE TO BE RAPED! COZ I'LL DO IT!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I'm willing to accept any criticism, positive or not! REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all the guest viewers who reviewed! It's nice to have people who don't have an account review, this gives no excuse for all the other guest viewers not to review!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Victor

**To everyone getting worked up… your reviews were really funny to read. **

**Don't worry I don't want Rose to get raped either but none of you ever review… AND NOW YOU DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE NOT TO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA**

**This chapter has the most reviews from any of my other chapters… I need to do stuff like that more often.**

**I DON'T OWN VA BUT YOU GUYS ALREADY KNEW THAT!**

**On with the show…**

* * *

A few days earlier...

DPOV

I woke up to a banging on my bedroom door. I got out of bed and opened it. Lissa was standing there. She looked a mess.

"Lissa? What's wrong?"

"Dimitri… thank God you're here…"

"What happened?"

"Rose… she never came back last night, neither did Christian!" she said, tears in her eyes. I knew my Roza wouldn't cheat, and Christian was so in love with Lissa it was sometimes painful to watch.

"Don't worry, they'll turn up soon! How about we go see if Eddie and Mason are in their rooms?" she nodded miserably.

We found out where their rooms were, luckily they were sharing.

We knocked and waited.

Then we waited some more.

And some more.

For at least 5 minutes.

I rapped loudly on the door again

And again.

And again.

No Reply.

Lissa's face turned to panic.

"What if they were… kidnapped?" she whispered.

"Let's go ask Tasha." I suggested

"Why Tasha?"

"I saw her with Eddie last night. I took her to her room, and Eddie ran off somewhere."

"Let's try her then."

* * *

I knocked on room 457.

A bleary eyed Tasha opened the door. Her face was pink and her eyes bloodshot. Lissa gasped in shock when she saw her.

"Tasha? Can we talk?" I asked. She opened the door wider. We walked in.

"What d'you want?"

"You were with Eddie last night… why?"

"I… Camille got…" she paused "basically he was taking me to my room. Mia and I ran into them last night outside, she stayed with them … I think."

"Do you know the number of Mia's room?"

"468, just down the hall."

"Thanks Tasha, I owe you one!" I said running out.

I sped off down the hall and knocked on door 468.

"Mia?" I called. There was no reply.

"MIA?" shouted Lissa, having just caught up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed a girl pulling the door open.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm Avery, Avery Lazar. And you are?" she batted her eyelashes at me. I took an instant dislike to her.

"Dimitri Belikov. Do you know where Mia is?"

"She didn't come back last night from her shopping trip. She seemed to have 'forgotten' to invite me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, thanks then!" I backed off quickly.

* * *

"Now what?" I whispered to Lissa as we walked back down the corridor.

"Uhhh… we could try Tasha again, see if she knows anything else. I feel she didn't tell us… everything."

We went back and knocked on Tasha's door. She opened it a moment later.

"Did you find Mia?" we shook our heads her eyes widened. "Do you think she got taken as well?" she mumbled.

"Taken? Where?" she looked up at us, and tried to close the door. I put my foot in the way before it closed. "Tasha, I need to know. What happened last night?"

Reluctantly, she opened the door for us to walk through.

"Tasha, Eddie, Mason, Rose, Christian and Mia are missing, please help us!" Lissa pleaded. Tasha sighed in response. She sat down and motioned for us to do so to. We complied.

"Yesterday, Mia, Camille and I were walking down the street, to the bus stop. Camille suddenly screamed and there was this… guy, just on the ground in this Alley. Then jumped up and grabbed Camille." She started crying softly, "He t...t…took her and ran off with her down the alley. We couldn't follow, he was too fast so Mia dragged me onto the bus and told me we had to find Rose."

"Why Rose? You guys hate her!" Lissa and Tasha gave me a look. "What?"

"Rose has been doing self-defence and Karate classes for ages." Whispered Lissa.

"Oh. What happened then?" I asked.

"We got to school, found Rose. She was with Eddie Christian and Mason… you don't think they went after him? Eddie took me upstairs, and then you took me to my room. He dashed off… they must've gone back…"

"I'm sure they'll be back later." Lissa assured us.

* * *

The next day

Still no sign of Rose.

We went o Kirova and told her about it. I can't remember what happened that clearly.

Lissa, Tasha and I were bundled into cars and we had to help them find her.

We got to the 'scene of the crime' and Tasha went through what happened. We all followed her down the alley until we got to a road. There were skid marks from a car that had left suddenly.

We asked around for help, to see if anyone witnessed anyone. Then I spotted the security camera and pointed it out.

They got the feed from the local police office and we watched Rose, Mia, Christian then Eddie and Mason, gagged and tied up being thrown rudely into the boot… of a white van. They got the number plate and tracked it down to a little house about 20 minutes away!

We jumped into the cars and sped off.

* * *

RPOV

I felt so scared. All I wanted was to be in Dimitri's arms. He was my rock. Always there. Lissa, my best friend and sister, was I ever going to see her again?

I kicked out at Victor, and got him in the balls he dropped to the ground in agony. I pulled my arms from above my head and spun around so I was facing them.

I struggled for a few minutes until I gave up and gnawed away the ropes.

I pulled up my underwear and pulled on a shirt then rushed downstairs, in the vague direction of the basement.

I saw the muscly guy and froze. He hadn't seen me so I quickly darted into a room. He walked past and I sneaked out, in the direction he had come from.

I eventually came across a door. I pushed it open, to find it locked. I kicked it repeatedly until it swung open.

Christian's face was trained on the door. His face broke into a smile when he saw me.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" I said with a grin.

I untied everyone and we sneaked out of the room.

We got to the living room and were almost at the door when Victor and his friend ran in.

"STOP!" he commanded. I turned around.

"Fuck off Victor," I snarled, "C'mon guys, we're leaving!" I marched to the door, not noticing Victor pulling out a gun, and pointing it straight at me.

"NO!" screamed someone, jumping in front of me.

"Mason?" I asked, hearing the shot and feeling the blood oozing from his chest. "HOW COULD YOU?" I screeched at Victor, "HE WAS MY FRIEND, HE WAS INNOCENT! HOW COULD YOU?" I ran forward and punched Victor in the face.

"Go outside, get help, bring Mason with you!" I shouted to the others. I could hear the shuffling and the door opening. Victor gave me a smile.

I saw Mr. Muscle try to follow them and tripped him up, giving him a high kick in the forehead, instantly giving him the gift on unconsciousness.

I punched Victor again, well tried to; he grabbed my fist and wrenched my arm behind my back. I kicked my leg back and hit him on the knee. He screamed and fell to the ground.

I tried to run but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground.

He straddled me and held the gun to my head.

"A try not to kill beautiful women," He hissed into my ear, "I'll make an exception for you."

Water smashed into us and I scrabbled up, seeing Mia standing in the doorway with a hose.

"Let's go Rose." She said grinning at me. I smiled back and followed her out.

Mason was lying on the ground. He looked pale, but still alive.

"Mase… why?" I asked, tears dripping down my face.

"Don't cry Rose, it's going to be OK."

"I'm going to save you." I promised.

I thought back to my emergency medical lessons at school… apply pressure to the wound.

I ran back into the house and grabbed a cloth from a table. I then went to Mason and folded it up and pressed it onto the bullet wound.

"Guys, make sure he doesn't go to sleep." I barked. They started talking to him, stopping his drooping eyes from closing.

A police car drove up to the house and parked next to the van. It was followed by another car, this time a normal one that I vaguely recognised.

Dimitri stepped out, followed by Lissa and… Tasha?

Eddie ran over to the and explained what was happening. A policeman came over and checked on Mason.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bullet wound, inside." I gasped. Mia slapped Mason's face.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed in his ear, effectively shocking him into consciousness.

"We need to take him to hospital, an ambulance should be here in about 5 minutes, I'll take over, you get home." He ordered. I nodded and got up,

"Bye Mase, I'll see you soon, ok?" I asked. He smiled weakly.

"Sure thing Rose." I felt he was humouring me but smiled back.

I started walking towards Dimitri with Mia and Christian. I was about to get to him when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I heard Mia and Lissa scream. As I fell to the ground, I saw Victor standing triumphantly in the doorway with the pistol. A police officers grabbed him and two more walked inside.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Ok, I appreciate your reviews, I really do. I read all of them and try to take what you say into consideration.**

**But here's the thing, being told that I should grow up, and calling me a bitch, I really don't appreciate it. Especially from a guest reviewer.**

**You don't know me, you don't know my age and even if you did, you'd be surprised. I am probably not the age you think I am; I have a much bigger vocabulary than most of my age group.**

**If you don't like what I'm writing, I don't mind, I want to know how to improve but that was a bit harsh.**

**I am too young to grow up. I don't want to yet, I want to relish in freedom before I have to limit myself to the laws that age brings us.**

**I try to update as much as possible, trying my hardest to do it well, what I said may have been childish to you, but that is because I am a child. I'm not going to stop being who I am because one person told me not to be me. **

**Anyway, please review, I want to know what you think.**

**Should Mason die? Tell me your thoughts!**


	15. A Mob Boss in a waiting room?

**HEY! Thank for all the awesome reviews! (and telling me i posted the wrong chapter ^.^ sorry)**

**And to everyone that has followed or liked my story.**

**YAY!**

**As far as I know, I don't own VA**

**On with the show…**

DPOV

Roza fell at my feet, a blood stain spreading across her back.

"NOOOO!" I screamed rushing forward. I collapsed onto my knees. I turned her over and could see that she was breathing faintly. I almost cried with joy.

I didn't notice that all she was wearing was a shirt and underwear, or even are for that matter. I did notice when the man who had shot her was bundled into a police car with someone else who they found unconscious inside and driven away.

An ambulance came and took my Roza and Mason away. I was about to get in the ambulance when Natalie stepped up.

"I think it'll be better if I go with her." said Natalie nervously.

"I'm her boyfriend, I should go." I said firmly.

"Look, she needs to get to hospital, and I have a good reason to need to be there for her. I'm sure she'll explain when you next see her." She promised. I nodded and let her climb into the ambulance.

I went to the hospital with Eddie, Mia, Christian and Lissa. Lissa and I were going to see Roza and Mason, but the others needed to be checked for any injuries.

We finally got there about an hour after Natalie and Roza had left. I rushed into the waiting room, to see Natalie in a heated argument with a mobster-looking man. He had tanned skin, an expensive looking suit and a colourful scarf on.

"Natalie, where's Rose?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Who are you? What do you have to do with Rose?" asked the man.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, I'm her boyfriend Sir." I replied cautiously.

"YOU'RE HER WHAT?" he screamed making everyone in the waiting room turn towards us.

RPOV

I woke up; I was blinded by the white light… again.

"Rose!?" I heard someone whisper.

"MOM? WHERE ARE YOU?" I called.

"I don't have enough strength to reach you; you're too close to life."

"Mom! Is…" my voice choked, "Is Mason with you?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"Almost, I feel his spirit he is close to death… very close." I started crying, "I will try to direct his spirit to you, goodbye Rose. I hope for your sake I don't see you for a very long time."

"Goodbye Mom." I whispered.

"ROSE!" my head snapped up.

"MASON!?" I screamed, rushing forwards into his open arms. "You can't die on me, not now, not ever!" I wailed into his arms.

"Shhh, its going to be OK." He said soothingly, stoking my hair. I calmed down.

"Mase, you have to fight through this, if you died… I would lose a part of me. You are one of my best friends. I've known you ever since I chucked that book at the teacher in preschool. You supported me when Jesse dumped me, whenever Lissa and I have fought; you've been there for me. If you died, I don't know how I'd survive. Then you took that stupid bullet for me! If you die, it would be my fault. You a=have to live through this!"

**(Rose and Mason both love each other as friends, but nothing more in this story.)**

"Don't worry Rosie!" he said with a grin, "I'm a fighter, and you know that, I'll live through this. I'm sure of it. For now, it's your turn to wake up. I'll see you tonight. I promise."

"Bye Mase, see you then!" I said, as the white light faded, and Mason with it.

I opened my eyes. I could hear talking outside but couldn't decipher much of it. From what I could gather, it was Natalie talking to someone… a man… did she just call him _Dad?_

Wait! I heard Dimitri step in… The man started talking… then suddenly he started shouting, this time I clearly heard him.

"YOU'RE HER WHAT?"

If he was my Dad, he had clearly just heard about Dimitri and me. I had to do something… anything. I climbed out of bed and that's when I noticed Mason.

We were the only two patients in here and he was pale, like all the life had been sucked from his body. I was sure he'd be ok though, we had agreed to see one another tonight. He never backed out of an agreement.

I struggled over to the door, a nurse came over and helped me the last few steps, putting a robe on me so to hide the gap in the hospital gown I was wearing.

She opened the door and I shuffled outside, to see Natalie and some mobster guy that I vaguely recognised in an argument and Dimitri standing dumbfounded watching them fight. I could understand a few words, but not many. I realised that they must have been speaking in Turkish.

"Ahem." I coughed, to get there attention, Dimitri turned towards the sound.

"Roza!" he bellowed, running over and wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. This caused Natalie and the mob boss to stop and look over to us.

"Rose!" said Natalie, hugging me. I smiled back,

"Hay Natalie! How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well… I heard you had gone missing and… Dad insisted that I go look for you; I followed Dimitri." She added the last bit as a whisper.

"Uhhh… who's the mob boss?" I whispered back.

"Oh! He's…" her voice lowered even more, so I had to strain to hear her, "He's our dad." Then I realised where I'd recognised him from… the newspaper articles!

"Guys, could you explain what the hell is going on?" asked Dimitri, leaning into our conversation. Panic flared up in my eyes and I looked at Natalie.

"Dimitri, you and Rose need to talk…" she began, leading us back to my room, "Send the nurse out, and Rose, _explain everything, _he has the right to now, got it?" I nodded solemnly.

I walked in and sat on my bed.

"Excuse me?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes dear?"

"What…what is Mason's condition?" I asked, scared for the reply, maybe he wasn't going to come back? Maybe he lied, and I was never going to see him again… Maybe… my thoughts were interrupted by her reply.

"He's in a coma, **(Thanks to juliaprior who came up with that idea) ** but is healing, he will survive but …" her voice was drowned out…

In a coma?

_But he is going to recover. _A small voice inside me said, go=iving me a small amount of comfort.

"Roza?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Dimitri, I'm going to tell you everything." I said. The nurse looked up and smiled, then left the room. "But, don't interrupt and please, I don't want to be treated differently when you find out the truth about me. I hope you can still accept me as your girlfriend..." I began, and then started the story.

DPOV

"I hope you can still accept me as your girlfriend." She said. I froze. Storied that began like this, they never ended well.

I listened as Roza explained how she had found out that she was a princess, and how Natalie was her sister… and that man outside… her father? It explained his protectiveness for her at least.

She finished and looked expectantly at me, as if I was a time bomb ready to explode.

I smiled at her, a true genuine smile. I was so happy, she was a princess, and she had found her true family. Relief washed over her face. I kissed her. I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Roza, it might be a bit soon… but… I think I love you." I said. She smiled and kissed me, a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too Comrade." She whispered huskily, making me shiver. The things that this woman does to me.

**Hey! I was glad when no one wanted Mason to die, I was so sad when he did :'(**

**Hanks for all the reviews but whoever the guest reviewer who thought my story was shitty is, I'm glad you are so honest and open about it, but you didn't have to continue reading and please explain why, then maybe I could fix it for you! Thanks!  
**

**Please tell me your thoughts! I read all the reviews and special thanks to everyone who's followed and liked my story!**

**And also, this chapter probably won't be as good as i don't have time to check it. Sorry _**

**Thanks!**


	16. Papa?

**Hey! I'm updating again! (yay!)**

**BTW I changed my username to BethIsMyName**

**I DON'T OWN VA!**

**Here's your latest update into the world of my own creation…**

* * *

RPOV

Dimitri clambered off me.

"You need to get some sleep." He whispered into my ear. I pouted at him. He caved and sat back down. "Ok, I'll stay until you sleep, OK?" I nodded happily.

"Wait!" I said, a thought popping into my head. "I can't sleep… Mason."

"He's in a coma, he'll be fine." Dimitri assured me.

"He said he'd see me tonight!" I replied.

"Roza, he's in a coma, if he wakes, I promise I'll wake you up immediately." I nodded and leant back against the pillows. I fell asleep, holding Dimitri's warm hand in mine.

* * *

Everything was white.

"Mom?" I called out into the emptiness.

"Naw, just me!" said Mason appearing in front of me.

"Mason?" I questioned, "You're in a coma, how are you here…" I trailed off. This had been what he had meant by saying 'see you tonight'

"I'm alive, but still close to death. Your mom, your real one, is helping me to see you."

"Why can't you come back?" I asked curiously.

"I'm still too close to death, and I'm afraid this is going to be the last time I see you for a while. Your mother; well, it is taking most of her strength for me to see here." He said sadly.

"Oh. Well, you'll come back soon though, right?"

"I'll try, I promise Rosie!" he replied.

"OK, I hope to see you soon, I'd better see you soon!" I warned him. He laughed.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he promised, as he faded away.

* * *

I woke up, shocked. I had spoken to Mason for a very short time. I wondered when he was going to come back… if he was going to come back.

"Are you OK?" Dimitri's words surprised me.

"Oh I'm fine!" I replied quickly.

"Roza! I want us to be honest with each other! I know you well enough to see that you're lying to me!"

"Look, if I told you, you'd think I was mad and leave me." I whispered.

"I would never leave you Roza!" he said, cupping my face in his hands, I leant into them and smiled.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

I explained how I'd met my mother when I had almost died at the beach.

How she'd been protecting me, and watching over me my entire life.

How she'd met me again when I was shot.

I explained about Mason.

How I was scared he would die on me.

About me fears of going mad.

About my fears of being a princess.

About everything.

And he, he just sat there and listened the entire time, holding my hands in his. At the end of it all he just smiled and held me close in a hug.

"I love you Roza. I have never met a girl quite like you before. I feel like you know me better than I do. I know that Mason is going to come back, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he will. You just need to have patience.I also know that you are not going mad. You did see your mum. How could you have known that you had a father out looking for you? You are special Roza, to me, to Lissa, to Andre, to Mr and Mrs Dragomir, to your real family. Remember that."

I cuddled up into his arms when the door to my room burst open.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." said the man standing in the doorway. Dimitri let go and hastily stood up.

A man stepped further into the room; it was the mob boss guy from earlier.

I tugged at Dimitri's shirt and he looked down and smiled, allowing himself to be pulled back onto the bed. The man glared at him then brightened up when he saw me.

"Kizim!" he exclaimed rushing forward and hugging me, not so discretely pushing Dimitri away.

"Papa?" I asked timidly.

"Yes! I've missed you so so much!" he said, examining me as if he wasn't sure that I was real.

"What happened? Why didn't I stay in Turkey? Why did I end up here?" I asked bluntly. He sat down.

"I was expecting this." As if on cue, Dimitri got up and left the room hastily. "Ok, I will explain everything." He announced. I listened intently, hanging onto his every word as he explained what happened when I was 2.

"It started on your 2nd birthday, we were having a small gathering, only family. One of the waiters… pulled out a gun and told us about what a terrible state the country was in, how I was a bad ruler. At the end he pointed the gun at me and… he fired." I gasped.

"Your mother jumped in front of me…" he broke into sobs and I put my arms around him. "She looked so beautiful. I miss her so much. That one bullet, it caused the entire country to break into a civil war – you might have heard about it, it only ended recently." I nodded; about 3 years ago I remembered hearing about it on TV.

"But… why couldn't I go into hiding with Natalie?" I asked.

"She was older, she understood more of what was happening, I didn't want you to grow up in a war zone, but for Natalie, it was too late."

"How long have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"2 years, a year after the war ended, I began to track you down." I smiled.

"But… what happens now? I have a boyfriend, a life, a whole other family. I can't even speak Turkish!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry Kizim; we're not going to announce it just yet. You can go to college, and stay here for a bit first. I don't expect you to just jump into royal life; Natalie will help train you though." I relaxed; I was worried I'd be pulled away from the people I'd grown up with. "But, I will hire at least one body guard to look after you." he said. I froze.

WHAT?

I body guard?

Me?

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." He replied.

"No. I can take care of myself, I've been taking karate for years!" He thought for a moment.

"Ok then." He relented. I grinned, "But if anything happens to you, I'm hiring one, deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"I need to go now Kizim." He said, standing up. My smile faded.

"What? I just met you!" I protested.

"I am a king Kizim, I have to go back to my country, I'll keep in touch though, and you'll have Natalie." He said soothingly.

"Bye then Papa." I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Kizim." He said, and left the room.

* * *

Eric, Rhea, Lissa and Andre came rushing in.

"Are you OK?

"Who was that?

What's happening?" they all asked at once, apart from Lissa. She knew, she didn't have any questions to ask, apart from one.

"Rose, you can't go back with him!" she exclaimed, making the rest of the room shut up.

"Rose? Going where?" asked Rhea, she had been there for me, when I got my first boyfriend, first breakup, first bra; she had been like a mother to me. She deserved to know.

"Ok," I began, "It's time I told you everything." And tell them everything I did.

They sat in silence at the end. Lissa looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave Rose." She whispered. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Liss." I replied.

* * *

1 Month Later

I was the night of the dance. Dimitri and Christian were coming to pick me and Lissa up. I was in my blue dress and Lissa in a pale pink one. My hair was left naturally wavy, and fell almost to my waist now. Lissa had pinned hers back, to show off her features.

"C'mon Liss!" I said, pulling her down the stairs when the bell rung.

"WOW! What's the rush?" she said laughing as I dragged her to the door.

"I want to see Dimitri in a tux and… Eddie said that he has a surprise for me." I said breathlessly.

I opened the door, Dimitri was looking as handsome, if not more, in a tuxedo and he smiled when he saw me. I gasped as I saw the limo behind them, Lissa's reaction mirrored my own when she saw it as well.

"OMG!" we squealed in unison.

* * *

We got to the dance and posed for photos, in couples then all of us together.

"ROSE!" shouted Eddie, running over. "It's time for your surprise!" he said dragging me away from Dimitri (much to his annoyance) and to a corner of the room where chairs were set out at tables.

"Hey Rose!" said… _Mason_?

"MASON!" I screamed, hugging him - causing everyone to look at us. "When did you wake up? Why didn't you call me earlier? I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

2 Months after That

"C'mon Roza!" said Dimitri, pulling me towards the restaurant.

"Where's the rush? We'll eat no matter what happens!" I joked. He turned around.

"Roza, it's your 16th birthday, I want this date to be special, and I'm starving, and I know you must be too!" I blushed, making him smile. "You look cute when you're embarrassed." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Well, you were right, I am starving!" I said, pulling him into the restaurant.

We walked in - all the lights were off.

"Ummm… Dimitr-"

"SURPRISE!" I jumped as the lights switched on, to see all of my friends and family gathered in front of me.

"Happy Birthday!" said Lissa, giving me a hug and handing me a box. Inside was a small charm bracelet. One of the charms was half a heart and it said 'best' on it. Lissa held up her wrist, it had an identical bracelet with half a heart saying 'friends'. I hugged her again.

"Thanks Liss!" I exclaimed, "Can you put it on for me?" she smiled and clasped it round my wrist. "Now we match!" I said jokingly.

"Kizim!" said Abe bursting through the crowd – I'd got into the habit of calling him that now.

"Abe? What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, running into his arms.

"I couldn't miss your 16th!" he replied. "Oh, I have something for you..." he produced a small box from one of his pockets. I took it from him, slightly disappointed by its small size.

I opened it and in side was…

"CAR KEYS!" I screeched. He laughed.

"Go outside…" he whispered. I ran out to see an electric blue Austin-Martin with a bright pink bow on the bonnet.

I was about to get in when Mia and Tasha ran up.

"Before you test it..." said Mia smiling. Just like I had predicted we had become good friends, and with Tasha as well!

"We got you something…I hope it fits…" said Tasha holding out a box to me.

Inside was a beautiful red dress. It would suit my skin colour perfectly.

"Thanks guys!" I said giving both of them a hug, "It's beautiful!" they smiled.

"Go take Dimitri for a test drive." said Mia winking at me. I smiled and dragged Dimitri into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

I sped off, out of the car park.

"Roza slow down!" yelled Dimitri. I grinned at him.

I drove out of town down a long deserted road, and pulled over; behind a large bill board on the side of the road.

I climbed over so I sat on Dimitri's lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and kissed him. He moaned in response. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

We broke apart.

"I think we'd better get back to my party." I said, giving him a wink. He grinned and I drove back to the restaurant.

We all sat down at the tables in the restaurant. Abe had booked the whole place out.

It was the best birthday I'd ever had.

* * *

**Ok guys, sorry is this one isn't as good, but I was a bit rushed when I did it _**

**So, tell me what you think. I think the next chapter will be a few years later, nearing Rose's graduation or something.**

**So, let me know what you thought of it, what you want to happen, what you wished had happened… anything!**


	17. Graduation Day!

**Only 1 person reviewed so I am going to set it a few years ahead. Thanks DamphiricAngel2014 !**

**BTW, THE Vampire Academy in my story is a boarding school, but Dimitri doesn't go there anyway.**

**Remember, Dimitri is a year older that Rose **

**I don't own VA… :'(**

**On with the show…**

* * *

2 Years Later

***Ok, background info…**

**Rose and Dimitri are still dating.**

**He's left the school, and is at University (college).**

**Ok, I guess that's the basics, if you want to know anything else, leave it in the reviews. If I need to add any other background info, I'll tell you guys. ***

* * *

RPOV

This was it.

The last day of my senior year.

One of the most important days of my life.

Otherwise known as my graduation…

Lissa ran into my room with the same dress that Tasha and Mia had bought me all those years ago.

"Put it on!" she ordered. I smiled and took it.

I ran into the bathroom and came out a few moments later. Lissa grimaced. It wasn't the dress, that was beautiful. I was right, it did suit me to perfection…the problem was my hair.

"How could you let it get so knotty?" she moaned. I rolled my eyes. I did look terrible standing next to her – she was wearing a green dress, the same shade as her eyes, and her hair was straightened. She looked beautiful.

"I had finals to study for… I didn't have time!" I protested.

"Well… let's get started!" she exclaimed, pushing me into the chair opposite my vanity.

* * *

An hour later…

"You can look now!" she squealed, swiveling the chair around so I could see myself in the mirror. I gasped.

"Liss… I look… beautiful." I squeaked. And I did, my hair had been curled and ran down my back in waves. I had cut it recently so it was currently half-way down my back instead of waist-length. My skin practically glowed and I had minimal mascara on, so it enlarged my eyes but wasn't too noticeable.

"Dimitri's going to have a heart attack!" she said excitedly. I smiled sadly.

"If only he was coming…"

"WHAT!? HE ISN'T COMING TO YOUR GRADUATION?" she shrieked. I winced slightly.

"He can't make it…"

"Well, you look beautiful and as soon as he sees the pictures he'll regret not showing up." She said grimly.

"Where are the gowns?" I asked.

"Oh… I'll get them!" she replied, rushing off, only to appear moments later. She held them up.

"Thank God it's not brown!" I exclaimed, making Lissa laugh. I admired the black gown with the grey silk lining. I put it on – luckily it didn't clash too badly with my dress.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs.

* * *

We ran into the lobby. Eric, Rhea and Andre were standing there waiting for us. Andre was also graduating and was in a smart suit of the same grey as the lining of the gowns we had to wear.

"You look… beautiful! Both of you!" said Rhea, wiping away a tear and enveloping us in a hug.

"My too little girls… all grown up!" said Eric, fighting back tears. I laughed.

"We're not leaving _just _yet!" I said jokingly. He smiled a sad smile at me – I could tell what he was thinking-

_But you will be soon!_

"We need to go, or we'll be late!" said Lissa, pushing everyone towards the door. We got in the car.

"Where's Abe?" I asked.

"He's going to meet us there, he has a surprise for you!" said Eric, smiling at me in the mirror. We were all cramped into one car. This was one of the last times we'd all be together, I was going straight to College next year, and so was Lissa.

We had both got into the same College, Christian was going with us and Dimitri's College was paired with ours so hopefully I could see him often.

We arrived at the school and I got out of the car, and walked to the seats with our names on them.

"I'm so excited!" whispered Lissa. "But what if I trip as I'm walking up, or if-"

"Liss, it'll be fine. I promise!" I said, effectively soothing her. She smiled.

"I hope Christian's wearing a suit!" she said, waggling her eyebrows. I grimaced.

"Liss! I don't want to hear about it!" I said, shutting her up before she could continue.

"Ok!" said a voice,(Kirova's) booming through the speakers. "We are here to celebrate the graduation of the class of 20## **(Insert whatever year in) **we have had good times, bad times, and plenty of rule breakers." I noticed many people looked at me when she said that. "I wish you the best for your future!"

"And so, without further ado," she continued, "Congratulations to…"

She listed names, and people got up, shook her hand, were presented with a scroll of paper and would walk off the stage, and back to their seats.

"Andre Dragomir!" he stood up, shot Lissa and I a wink then walked to the stage.

"Valissa Dragomir!" she squeezed my hand and stood up, nervously walking to the stage.

"Rosalie Dragomir-Mazur!" I stood up and walked to the stage, my dad had gotten my name changed last year, but I wanted to keep the Dragomir part.

Kirova smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Well done Rose, I wish you all the best in your future – I know you will be a good Ruler!" I smiled back and took the scroll of paper. I wasn't surprised she knew about me being royalty, we had had to explain what I'd changed my surname. Luckily Abe hadn't officially announced the news of finding me... yet.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me for you to say that!" she laughed and I walked past, across the stage and down the step to see Lissa, Adrian, Eric, Rhea, Abe and-

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, running into his open arms. He laughed.

"Congratulations Roza!" he murmured into my ear. I kissed him on the lips.

"Ahem." coughed Abe. I broke the kiss and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Baba!" I cried, hugging him as well.

"I hope you liked your surprise." He whispered, "Well, by your reaction, I'd say yes." I looked at him.

"You brought Dimitri here?" I asked. He nodded; I hugged him harder and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, so so much!"

I also hugged Eric and Rhea briefly before Lissa, Andre and I had to sit back down. After about an hour of endless clapping Kirova called out

"Christian Ozera!" Lissa's eyes lit up as she clapped louder and smiled up at him as he walked past, sending a wink our way. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked back.

After that, it was just as uneventful as before until, finally, she called out the last name.

"Jesse Zeklos!" I growled as he swaggered past, looking like the douche he was. Lissa put an arm around me as she felt my hatred boil up at the pure mention of his name.

* * *

An Hour later

We (Lissa, Andre, Eric, Rhea, Abe, Natalie, Tasha, Mia, Sydney, Jill, Adrian, Dimitri and I) were all seated around a large table in some swanky restaurant near the school.

I held Dimitri's hand underneath the table.

"How did you manage to get here? I thought you had exams…" I asked him.

"Your dad… gave me a visit." He replied quietly.

"What!? Did he threaten you to come?" I asked, outraged.

"No!" he said quickly, "I really wanted to come, he just… persuaded me." I grinned.

"And how did he do that?" Dimitri lent forward and whispered into my ear.

"By telling me how beautiful you would look." I blushed and smiled at him, the next few years, were hopefully going to be the happiest of my life.

* * *

**Aloha!**

**I hope you liked the update, Obviously it will be summer for them for a bit but when they do to to University/College I was thinking of having Sorority's or people finding out about Rose's connection to royalty - or maybe both!**

**Anyways, review I need inspiration! I had 1 review for the last chapter! It's like an all time low for me!**

**Thanks to ****DamphiricAngel2014 for reviewing and helping with this chapter. **

******Bye for now!**


	18. A Cabin in the woods

**WOW!**

**The response to that was great!**

**Thanks!**

**Everyone who suggested ideas, I'm going to try to use them **

**Unfortunately amorsagirl, in one of my earlier chapters I mentioned Rose getting a car, so she already knows how to drive, I'll try to add in some of your other idea's though!**

* * *

RPOV

It was the first day of my summer holidays. Dimitri and I were going on a weekend rip, I didn't know where yet.

"Lissa!" I shouted. She came running in.

"What?"

"I don't know what to pack!" I whined. She smiled at me.

"Let me help! Ok, you guys haven't had sex yet, right?"

"Lissa!" I protested.

"Rose…" I huffed.

"No..." I replied in a small voice. She grinned.

"OK, sexy lingerie, at least one dress, casual clothes, underwear…" she riffled through my closet, chucking clothes at me to pack.

"Liss! I'm only going for the weekend!" I said, staring at the pile of clothes on my bed.

"That's what you think…" she mumbled.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Nothing!" she replied quickly.

"Valissa Dragomir, I know you're lying!"

"Ok, don't say I said anything, but he's extended your trip slightly."

"To how long?" I said excitedly.

"A week." She replied, waiting for my reaction. I squealed.

"OMG! I need a bigger bag…" she laughed. And chucked 3 more dresses at me.

* * *

An Hour Later

"Liss do you want to go into town and hang out for a bit?" I asked hopefully, I missed my best friend and I also wanted some me time.

"Sure! What time is Dimitri picking you up?"

"In about 2 hours."

"Ok… there and back is about an hour in total, I guess we could fit in a full body massage…" she calculated.

"How about getting our nails done?" I butted in.

"Hmmm… yeah, then we could also get you some shoes, you need one to match the black dress…"

"Then let's go!" I cried, grabbing my purse and phone, along with Lissa's and dragging her downstairs.

"We're going out for a bit!" called Lissa, closing the door behind us.

* * *

W climbed into my car – the same one Abe bought me for my 16th, and drove off.

We listened to '500 miles' and countless other songs, singing along and laughing together until we got to the salon.

We climbed out and Lissa went inside to arrange it as I locked the car and then followed her in.

"Two people… yeah I booked earlier… ok, thanks!" said Lissa to the receptionist as I walked in. "Rose! We're in the usual place." She said, noticing me and heading to another room.

"Rose!" I turned around.

"Ambrose! How are you? I haven't had time to come here in forever!" I gushed. He laughed.

"C'mon, it's nails today right? Let' get started!" he sat me down next to Lissa and started working on shaping my nails.

"Liss... what colour do you think?" I asked.

"Ummm… the red?"

"I always go for red! Hey Ambrose, do you have any new colours since we last came?" I asked him.

"We have a few sample colours, to see what the public think before they're released." He suggested.

"Ooh! Can I see them please?" I asked.

"They're the colours on here." He said, handing me a sheet with about 10 different colours on it.

"Can I have the gold… toes and hands please?" I asked politely, handing it back.

"Sure!" he said, putting the sheet away and taking out a gold nail varnish.

I guess jut saying 'gold' makes it sound pretty dull. It was in fact a see-through varnish with gold glitter. I was going to look amazing.

I caught up with Lissa over the next 20 minutes as we had our toes and finger nails shaped, buffed, painted and polished.

"Thanks Ambrose, they're as great as ever!" I said giving him a hug. My nails looked pretty. They were all sparkly and would catch the light. I felt like a gold disco ball. Lissa and I went over to the masseuse to have a quick back massage.

"So Liss, what's new with you and Pyro?" I asked.

"Swear you won't tell?" she asked, holding out her pinkie finger across the tables we were on. I shook it. "Me and Christian… we, _you know_" she prompted. My eyes widened.

"No! Wow Liss, I'm happy for you… I think." She laughed.

"Rose… I think I'm in love." I nodded in agreement.

"I think so too Liss, I love Dimitri so so much, more than I can describe!"

"I feel the same way with Chris!"

"He feels the same for you y' know." I pointed out, causing Lissa to blush.

"He does not!"

"He does! The look he gives you… his eyes are always full of adoration when he sees you!"

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "You really think so?"

"I know so Liss,"

"Dimitri feels the same way about you." she commented.

"Yeah... I know." I said dreamily. "He told me so."

"WHAT! WHEN?" Lissa cried.

"2 years ago, when I was… kidnapped. He told me in the hospital, but he hasn't said it since." I said sadly. Lissa patted my arm and smiled sympathetically at me.

"I looked at my watch.

"Shit! Lissa, we have to go, NOW!" I yelled, jumping up and running to the reception. I paid and pulled Lissa to the car, practically shoving her in.

* * *

"I'm sorry Liss, we probably aren't going to be getting me a pair of shoes, we'll have to choose from what I already have." I said as we sped down the high way.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you're going to wear." She said cunningly. I groaned and turned up the radio.

"Country roads, take me home

To the place where I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads"

I sung. Olivia newton john's version of country roads was one of my all-time favourite tracks to listen to.

"Almost heaven, West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River

Life is older there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountain

Blowing like a breeze"

"Rose, you're a really gifted singer." Lissa remarked "You should pursue it."

"If only I could." I replied.

"Huh? Why wouldn't you be able to-… ohhh" I could tell she'd realised the small fact that Queens and pop stars, didn't mix.

"Yeah."

* * *

I pulled up outside our house, Dimitri hadn't arrived yet – thank God, Lissa pulled me up the stairs and into my room.

"Rose, you are going on a weeklong trip with the man of your dreams. You will look beautiful, smart, sassy and most of all, sexy. Put these on." She instructed, shoving some sexy lingerie at me. I went into my en suite and changed into them. I came out again, in only my underwear.

"Put on this dress, now!" she said, shoving the black dress I'd wanted matching shoes for at me. I put it on. It was strapless and hugged my curves. It was floor length and a long slit travelled up my leg. Lissa then applied light make up to my face but with gold Smokey eye shadow, the occasional sprinkle of gold glitter on my chest, arms, legs and face and finally handing me a pair of shoes.

They were gold, adding to the theme and exquisite, I tried them on to find out that they fit perfectly.

"Liss, when did you get these?" I asked.

"I saw them in a shop a while back but they didn't go with any of my outfits. You can have them now."

"ROSE! DIMITRI'S HERE!" Andre called up the stairs. I hugged Lissa, grabbed my bag, and rushed downstairs, straight into Dimitri's open arms.

"You look beautiful Roza." He murmured into my ear.

"Bye Liss! See you in a few days!" I said, waving and winking at her. She smiled. "Bye Andre!"

Dimitri took my bag from me and walked to his car, opening the door for me.

"So Comrade, where is it that we're going again?" I asked.

"It's a surprise Roza!" Dimitri said for the millionth time.

He clambered into the driver's seat beside me and drove off.

"Pretty Please? With Ice cream? _And _a cherry on top?" I begged

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"How long is the journey going to be?" I questioned

"About 2 hours."

"Wow… can I drive then?"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Not after what happened last time!"

"Hey, that was your fault!"

"How was it _my _fault?"

"Well…"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Dimitri was teaching me the finer details of how to drive, as although I could and owned a car, I didn't have a licence._

"_Ok… turn left here… INDICATE!" he said suddenly._

"_Whoa there Comrade, calm down!" I said, indicating and turning. He smiled._

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" I blushed._

"_You think so?" I replied cheekily._

"_I know so." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver._

"_You're not so bad yourself Comrade." I whispered back. He rested his hand on my leg, dragging it upwards._

"_Roza LOOK OUT!" he screamed, right as we crashed into the tree._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"It was your fault." I finished.

"No, it was your fault! It's not my fault you looked so sexy at the time!"

"Well… I am pretty great! But it's still your fault!" I said, laughing. Soon, we were both laughing as we cruised down the highway.

I looked up as Dimitri turned, trying to see the sign, but I missed it. I started wondering where exactly we were going.

"So Comrade, when are you next going to Russia?" I asked.

"Next week, I miss my family so much. I miss mama, Vika, Sonya, even Karolina!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't you miss her?" I asked.

"Oh, she's been talking nonstop about wanting to meet you."

"What's so bad about that?"

"My family… they are loving, and will love you, it's just… babushka."

"Yeva… right?" he nodded.

"She's… a bit intimidating." I laughed.

"So, you're only going to be here for a week? I'll miss you Comrade."

"I'll miss you too Roza, that's why we're staying for the rest of the week."

"What? Really?" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Lissa told you?"

"…Yeah… Hey, can you teach me to swear in Russian?"

"No."

"Please?"

Still no."

"Please?"

"Nope."

I'm begging here Comrade."

"I know."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Seriously, why not?"

"Because."

"Ugh! You can be so annoying!" I said, throwing my arms up. He chuckled.

"You're one to talk."

"You did not just say that!"

"Oh, But I did."

"Well, I'm getting some sleep now then!" I said, turning away from him.

* * *

"Roza… Wake up, we're here!" I opened my eyes. Dimitri was leaning over at me, his eyes made me want to melt.

I looked up. Outside was a… forest?

"Uh… Comrade, I am not sleeping in a tent for a week." He chuckled.

"Come with me." I did as I was told and followed him into the wood. He was carrying my bag and his.

"Comrade where are we… Oh!" I had stumbled into him, and when I looked up we were in a clearing. In the middle was a small wood cabin. "Wow."

He took my hand and led me to the door, unlocking it; he swept me into his arms – bridal style – and stepped inside.

Inside, there was a bed, table with 2 chairs and another two rooms, ones I assumed to be the kitchen and bathroom. It was so simple, yet perfect.

"It's perfect!" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Almost as perfect as you!" I smiled as he put me down. "I love you Roza." he murmured, pushing me lightly onto the bed. In a second he was on top of me, kissing me furiously. I responded by tangling my hands into his hair and pulling him onto me.

* * *

**~ M SCENE! ~**

I pulled his top off, taking a second to admire his muscles. He turned me over and, painstakingly slowly, unzipped my dress, leaving me in my underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my reply was to pull his jeans off.

"Condom?" I asked. He reached into his bag, pulling one out. My eyes widened when he pulled down his briefs and put it on.

"Good thing I have no gag reflex!" I murmured, causing him to smile and kiss me again. He pulled my bra off, and then my underwear. It was the first time I'd been fully naked in front of anyone before.

He smiled when he saw me lying underneath him. The next thing I knew he was inside of me. I groaned as he pulled himself in and out.

I yelled out his name.

**~ End of M Scene ~**

**I would like to say, I hate writing stuff like that, and I suck at it but it was asked for so… I felt I had to.**

**I'm only going to write scenes like that if they're asked for, because I hate writing them.**

* * *

"I love you so much." I gasped as he lay next to me.

"I love you to Roza." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his warm embrace.

I woke up the next morning, naked. I lay there confused for a second until I remember what had happened last night. I pulled a sheet around me and padded into the kitchen, passing the clothes we had worn the day before.

"Hey." I said, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's naked torso. All he was wearing was a pair of trackie bottoms.

"Hey Roza." He said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, "I'm making breakfast."

"Mmmm… smells delicious." I said, sitting down at the table. Dimitri put a plate, piled high with bacon, eggs and toast in front of me.

"Eat up." He said smirking as I shovelled it down.

"You're an amazing cook Comrade." I said as I finished. He just smiled, having finished his breakfast, he got up to go get dressed.

"I'm going to have a bath." I announced.

I went into the bathroom, dropping the sheet and turning the taps on. The bath was massive, easily able to fit two people. I climbed in and closed my eyes until I felt the water ripple as someone joined me.

I opened my eyes to find Dimitri sitting opposite me.

I clambered across so I sat in between his legs and I snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead.

"Do you think people will find out soon about… me being a Princess?"

"We've kept it hidden for 2 years Roza, it'll be OK." I nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't have time to check it but thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll try to use all of your ideas!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Island in a Lake

**Amorsagirl, you are my favourite fan right now! Seriously! I'm glad you appreciate it, but really, to all the people who bother to read this, thanks! It means so much that you appreciate this!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this one ^.^**

**Richelle mead owns VA and I don't but you guys know that, because I say it pretty much every chapter and am probably not going to bother anymore…**

* * *

RPOV

We finished our bath and decided to explore the woods for a bit.

I changed into a beige t-shirt that I tied up so you could see my belly button, some light camo shorts and walking boots.

"C'mon Comrade!" I whined; putting on my sunglasses, "It's the girls job to take a long time to get ready!" he walked out of the kitchen with a backpack.

"Let's go then!" he said, flashing me a smile. I grinned and ran out the door. He caught up quickly and grabbed me around the waist. I giggled as he kissed my neck.

I decided to lead the way so I headed in the direction of some mountains in the distance. We walked hand-in-hand through the woods and I felt so at ease, like I was a Disney princess and I'd found my happy ending.

Around noon we found a lake that stretched across a clearing. In the middle of it there was a small island.

"I want to go to the island." I said dreamily.

"Race you?"

"You're on." I said grinning and taking off my shirt and shorts.

I dived in and started swimming.

"Hey!" shouted Dimitri. I heard a splash behind me and swam faster until I got to my destination. I climbed up and lay on the small beach. A moment later someone lay down beside me.

"I win!" I said cheekily.

"You cheated." Dimitri pointed out.

"And I have forgotten to bring my clothes." I said noticing the fact I was only in my underwear.

"I like you best like that." He replied, kissing me on the lips.

I climbed on top of him so he could reach me better.

He suddenly jumped up and offered me his hand.

"A dance Milady?" he asked. I laughed and took his hand. We danced around I and really did feel like a Disney princess.

"I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you,

That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, like what you did once upon a dream.

Once upon a night,

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever.

Once upon a night,

I was wishing for a never,

A never ending.

Once upon a night

Once upon a time

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream."

I sung, like Aurora does in Sleeping beauty. To anyone who came along we must have looked a right sight dancing on a small island in a lake – in our underwear.

"You have a beautiful voice Roza."

"Thanks Comrade." I said against his chest.

The perfect moment was ruined by my stomach growling.

"Let's get you some food." said Dimitri laughing slightly.

"We have to go _all _the way back to the cabin?" I groaned.

"Nope." he replied, pushing me into the water and following a second later.

* * *

"DIMITRI!" I yelled spluttering. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. He swam backwards, bringing me with him.

I swam away to the shore.

"Where's the food?" I demanded. I searched around until my eyes fell on his bag. "BINGO!" I yelled, opening it up to find a picnic basket.

"Roza, didn't anyone tell you it was rude to look through other peoples belongings?"

"Yeah, but I never listened." I replied, pulling the basket out.

Dimitri took it off me and opened it up. He took out a big checked blanket which he laid on the ground and started setting out various foods.

I pulled on my shirt and sat down next to him. I practically drooled as Dimitri set down more and more delicious looking food.

"So this is what you were doing in the kitchen this morning." I remarked, making him smile at me.

I marveled at the food. There were sandwiches, a salad, a cake and even donuts!

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I bit into one of the sandwiches. I didn't know what was in it, but it was delicious.

We finished the picnic – Dimitri really was an amazing chef.

We sat hand-in-hand in silence. Then I had an idea. I suddenly stood up.

"I'm going swimming!" I announced, taking off my shirt. I walked to the water's edge and slipped my underwear off, and then my bra, making sure Dimitri didn't see anything.

Slowly, I walked into the water and swam off – I could feel his gaze lingering on my back.

* * *

DPOV

I watched as Roza undressed – completely. As she walked into the water, I couldn't help but think about how sexy she was… how perfect.

I pulled off my briefs and dived into the murky water, catching up with Roza in seconds.

"Hey." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey to you to." she said, swivelling around so she could face me.

The next thing I knew, we were back on our little island – Roza had wrapped her feet around my waist and I was lying on top of her.

My hands roamed her body and so did my lips until I found her 'kryptonite'. There was a small spot just behind her ear. I gently kissed it, causing shivers to spread throughout her body and a small moan to escape her lips.

I slowly made my way down her chest, then her stomach, kissing as I went. When I got to her navel I slowly licked around it.

I was about to go down further when she rolled us over, so she was on top.

* * *

RPOV

When he licked my stomach I couldn't help but giggle. I felt I owed him something after last night so I rolled over so I was on top.

I kissed him on the lips, now it was my turn to make my way down his body, kissing each of the muscles on his 6pack as I went.

When I finally got to his penis I licked it and looked up at him seductively before wrapping my mouth around his head. His eyes widened as i pushed it into my mouth and started sucking. After about 5 minutes, I decided that I'd proved that I did in fact have no gag reflex.

I lay down, curled up in his arms until I fell asleep.

* * *

"AGHHH!" I screamed. I woke up in… the water? Dimitri was standing at the edge laughing. I immediately knew he had pushed me in. I narrowed my eyes and climbed out.

"Whoa… calm down!" he said backing away from the water's edge – and me when he saw my face.

"You shouldn't have done that." I warned before jumping on him.

"Nooooo!" he yelled as I pushed him head first into the water. I giggled uncontrollably when he surfaced. His face was hilarious – I wish I'd caught it on camera.

"Byeee." I waved, diving in and swimming to the edge of the lake. I retrieved my clothes and packed away the remains of the picnic.

I headed into the woods, Dimitri in tow, around 7pm, we finally got back to our cabin.

* * *

I walked in and curled up on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Did you bring any DVD's?" I asked.

"I brought a western one I'd like you to see…" he replied uncertainly. I sighed.

"Ok then, just this once."

I went to my bag started searching for a pair of pyjamas. Soon, I realised that I hadn't brought any so I grabbed one of Dimitri's T-shirts and put it on with a pair of my underwear. I went back to the sofa and cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa. Dimitri came in with the DVD and only pyjama bottoms on.

He put the DVD in and I crawled over to him, wrapping us both in the blanket. The film was surprisingly not as bad as I'd thought it would be.

It was called 'The Big Country' and was quite funny.

I'd always got the feeling Dimitri wished he could do more for me so when the gun fight started I faked being scared and curled up into his chest. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up – relishing the warmth.

Dimitri fell asleep just as the credits started rolling. I lay him out on the sofa under the blanket and sleepily stumbled to the bedroom.

I flopped down and pulled the covers over me.

* * *

I woke up unnaturally early. I decided that it was my turn to cook breakfast so I clambered out of bed, and padded into the kitchen, passing Dimitri on the sofa.

It's not unknown that I can't cook. I'm actually not _that_ bad, but I just can't be bothered to cook, so I burn things to get out of it.

I decided to cook pancakes – you just can't go wrong with pancakes.

I opened the fridge to find eggs and milk. The flour was in the cupboard so I measured it out and mixed it all together.

Soon, I was frying away. I flipped one of the pancakes and set it back on the stove. I took out ome plates and set them on the table.

"Mmmm you look sexy in my clothes." said Dimitri sleepily walking in.

"Good morning. I'm making breakfast so you can have a shower if you want."

"Huh? You… cooking? They don't fit together in the same sentence!"

"HEY! I'M NOT _THAT_ BAD!" I replied loudly. He laughed.

"You could burn water!" he said jokily. I frowned.

"Well then, you're not getting any pancakes." I declared.

"Rozaaa."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' and pouting.

"Please?" he said, doing (or attempting at least) puppy dog eyes.

"No. I think I'm gonna eat them all by myself!" I announced.

"Rozaaa…" he warned me. I giggled and ran out the way, only to get caught right as I got outside the room.

"No. Stop!" I cried, unable to control my laughter as he tickled me.

"Only if I get pancakes."

"Uh… Comrade?" I said, looking up. "I don't think you'll be getting any pancakes… at all…" he turned around to see the smoke billowing from the pan.

* * *

"Shit!" he ran in. "Where's the extinguisher?" he grumbled, racing around the kitchen.

Instead I turned off the oven and took the pan off the heat. I put it in the sink and opened the window. The smoke disappeared in minutes.

"D'you still want pancakes?" I asked sarcastically, making him laugh.

"Not so much now."

"Well I do." I said, getting another pan and putting some batter in it. Within 2 minutes I was sitting down munching away on pancake no.1.

Soon I was on to pancake no.2.

Then no.3

Then no.4

No.5

No.6

No.7

No.8

No.9

No.10

I was about to make a no.11 when Dimitri took the pan off the stove.

"HEY!" I said.

"You've already had 10 pancakes; can't you have something reasonably healthy?"

"Or maybe, I could have more pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

"It's either nothing or something healthy."

"Ughh!" I groaned, stepping away from the cooker and going over to the sofa.

"Do you want to go for a run?" he offered, sitting beside me.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, rushing to get changed.

* * *

I ended up in a sports bra and shorts. He wolf whistled when he saw me – making me blush.

"Hurry up Comrade!" I shouted as he went to get changed.

5 minutes later we were running through the woods together. We weaved between the trees until I stopped.

"We're going in the direction of the lake." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I figured you wanted to go there again."

"Wouldn't you prefer to do something different every day?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do that then. Where'd you want to go?"

I pointed to the mountains I'd noticed the day before.

"Let's go there."

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

**Any questions, ideas, or anything – put it in the reviews! **

**I love finding out what you guys think!**

**I try to include everyone's suggestions in the story, so suggest anything!**

**BTW, I think the trip might be cut short due to Rose having some… family issues. *Hint Hint***


	20. The Cave

**As requested, I've added a little bit of action into this one.**

* * *

We headed towards the mountain, stopping when we got to the bottom.

"How are we meant to climb up?" I asked, staring up at rock.

"I guess… we don't?" he replied.

"Hmmm…" I searched around for a good place to climb. "What about there?" I pointed to a place around 10m away.

"We could try it."

We walked over; unfortunately the only handhold was too high up. Dimitri was at least 6, 7" by now and he could help me up… but how would I pull him up? I was short, and wasn't anywhere near strong enough to lift him.

I walked further down the cliff like edge. I eventually found a small handhold. I climbed up, and was about 5m up when Dimitri called me back down.

"Roza! Come look at this!" I looked down to see him pointing manically towards a cave.

I climbed back down and landed next to him. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Wanna check it out?" he asked, peering into the murky depths.

"Looks kinda… dangerous, what if there's an animal in there or something?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we won't go too far in, the light goes in a long way."

"OK then." I reluctantly agreed.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, sensing my uncertainty. It helped but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He pulled me into the entrance.

"Wait." I said, he stopped beside me. "Can we go get changed and get a flashlight first? It would make me feel a bit better about this."

"OK,"

* * *

We jogged back to the cabin and I got changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt, grabbing a flashlight and hair tie as I went out. Dimitri had also got changed and we headed into the kitchen.

We grabbed a quick lunch. I had a PB&J sandwich with an apple, curtsy of Dimitri. Obviously he had a healthier lunch. It was a green salad with some oil and vinegar drizzled over it.

I tied my hair up as we set off, back to the cave.

We got there and I felt that sensation in my stomach again. I couldn't help but sense some form of danger if we went in.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." He said, tilting my head up so I could look into his eyes.

I stared back at him and I couldn't help but think.

How he had been so sweet to me this week.

Only doing things I wanted to.

Always accepting my decision.

And this was the first thing he had wanted to do and I was the one stopping him.

I started into his bottomless eyes and I realised that I really did love him.

"Let's go explore the cave." I decided, watching his eyes light up.

I let him pull me into the darkness.

* * *

We walked in, our footsteps echoing around the small space we were in. we were about 7m into the cave, and running out of sunlight, I held up the flashlight to turn it on.

"Don't." he said, raising his hand.

"What is it?" I whispered, growing increasingly more scared every second that ticked by.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side and, sure enough, I could hear a faint sort of… humming noise? A rumbling? It was strange, and hard to describe.

"Helicopter?" I asked hesitantly.

"No… CAVE IN!" Dimitri screamed as the first rock crashed down behind us.

* * *

We sprinted into the cave. I hurriedly turned on the flashlight as we charged into the dark.

The rumbling grew louder as we ran on a slight slope upwards. I gradually slowed down as my stamina gave way. Dimitri grabbed my arm and practically pulled me into a small crevice in the rock. The rest of the cave crumbled down.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. We were stuck. Underneath I don't know how many meters of solid stone, no phone signal and slowly running out of oxygen.

"I'm sorry Roza." said Dimitri sadly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't worry. I'm dying in the arms of the one I love, what more could I want?" I asked, kissing him.

"But-"

"No buts, just know that I love you, I'll be seeing my mum soon, you're finally going to meet her. I'm happy." I asked, feeling tired and slightly delirious.

"Roza, don't fall asleep on me! Not now!" he said, shaking my shoulders slightly, causing me to drop the flashlight.

The light flickered out, so we were standing in darkness.

"Sorry, it's my fault; I wanted to go to the mountains in the first place!" I cried. He held me in his arms, and nothing more was said.

* * *

Janine POV

I looked down on my daughter. I was always there, watching either her, Abe or Natalie. They were the only people who ever cared for me and who I ever cared for. I still couldn't talk to her; she was never close enough to death, something I was glad of.

I watched as she confessed her love for Dimitri, someone I admired greatly. I knew Abe liked him too, as did Natalie.

I watched her and all I wanted to do was help her… I knew I had enough strength to change something in her world, but what? I could get help for them… but it would take weeks to get through that rock.

So… what?

"Roza, don't fall asleep on me! Not now!" Dimitri said, shaking Rose's shoulders slightly, a good thing in itself, she couldn't fall asleep, the only problem was the flashlight breaking, covering them in darkness.

"Sorry, it's my fault; I wanted to go to the mountains in the first place!" I heard Rose sob. I knew Dimitri must have been holding her as she quietened down, silence enveloping all three of us.

The silence helped me think… I sensed that somewhere near them was a space… another tunnel? I didn't know but I had to try to help them.

I shifted the layer of rock around them to form a small gap of light.

In the shadows I saw Dimitri's head snap up and face the light. The smile on his face was contagious.

He knelt down and peered through.

"I think there's an opening." He whispered to Rose, who knelt beside him and looked through.

"We should try to clear the rocks away a bit." She suggested. He nodded in agreement.

Slowly, they cleared a few of the smaller rocks away. I knew I had to help. There was a larger rock that they were struggling with, and I could sense the rocks above it trembling. If that one was moved, the rest would to, and not necessarily for good.

I tensed, nervously wondering what to do. It shifted slightly and some rocks tumbled down around them.

"Wait…" Rose stopped, waiting for Dimitri to continue. "Look." He pointed to the collapsing ceiling.

"We need to get out." Rose said. He looked back down.

"That rock, if moved, will send the ceiling crashing down around us."

"Oh…"

"Do you think you could fit through that gap?" he asked.

"Um… I think?"

* * *

RPOV

I squeezed through the gap, I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Dimitri... I think I'm stuck!" I wailed.

"Roza, you're fine. you're almost there! Keep going!" he urged.

I continued to scramble through the gap spurred on by Dimitri's soothing word in Russian.

I crawled out, to find myself on the side of the mountain, which I guess explained the slope.

I looked around and gasped as I saw the carnage of where the rocks had been. The space Dimitri and I had been in was a small air pocket in the midst of thousands upon thousands of rocks that had all fallen.

"Rose? Are you out?" Dimitri called.

"Yeah I am."

"Can you shift any of the rocks? I can't fit through the gap!"

I knelt down, struggling to pull away one of the rocks. It finally shifted and I fell back as it rolled away. It left a bigger gap, one which Dimitri could just about struggle through.

I grabbed his arms and helped heave him out into the open.

"WOW." was all he said as he stood up.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We walked around the small outcrop of rock we were on, trying to find a way down.

"Roza, over here!" I ran over. Dimitri was pointing down a very thin path that mountain goats probably used.

* * *

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Dimitri promised. Slowly, he shuffled down the path.

I grumbled a bit but finally started following him down.

The ground crunched under our feet and a few pebbles crumbled away and fell to the ground below. Upon seeing this, Dimitri sped up. After about 10minutes of speed-shuffling, we finally made it to the bottom.

"Phew!" I gasped. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" he said. I could feel his tears on my head. I responded to the hug.

"You'll never loose me. I'm too stubborn!" I said, attempting to lighten the sombre mood that had settled over us.

"You're right there!" Dimitri joked.

"C'mon, let's go back, I'm in need of a bath!" I said, pulling him away from the ominous mountain side.

** hoped you liked it! Amor, I loved your idea, and I hope to use it in another chapter!**

**2 People reviewed that last chapter, so thanks you guys!**

**Please review! **

**I love to know what you think of the story,**

**What you want to happen,**

**What you think will happen,**

**Your ideas for the story...**

**Seriously guys!**

**Oh, one more thing : How long do you want this to be and do you want a sequel afterwards?**


	21. The documentary that changed my life

**Hey!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Which was hardly any of you - hint hint)**

**Anyways, I'm gonna skip all of this talking stuff and just start writing.**

**P.S **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a French Student down for the next 2 weeks - so I'll be updating less!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

RPOV

We went back through the woods, weaving through the trees - but Dimitri never let go of my hand.

When we finally got back to the cabin, I ran straight into the bathroom and turned on the taps. After I'd poured bubble bath and incense in, I grabbed a towel and stripped down.

"Dimitri, I'm having a bath!" I yelled. "Wanna join me?" I added suggestively. I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"I couldn't say no to that!" he said, entering and pulling off his shirt. I stared at his 6pack - seriously, how could anyone ever be so perfect?

I clambered in and beckoned Dimitri over. I wrapped an arm around his neck and crushed my lips into his. I don't know what - but having a near death experience really did something to me.

He climbed into the bath behind me so i could rest my head on his chiseled chest.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and couldn't help it. I just started crying.

"Shhh, Shhh baby, it's ok." he murmured into my ear softly. My body racked with sobs. I had almost died today. _Dimitri_ had almost died today.

"No telling anyone?" I choked out.

"I promise." he reassured me. I smiled and lay in his arms, breathing slowly. He traced circles with his finger on my shoulder. I sighed contentedly.

* * *

"Rose? Rose? ROSE!" I woke up suddenly.

"Dimitri?" I mumbled.

"You fell asleep..." he trailed off. I looked up and I realized how wrinkly my skin had gotten from the bath. I grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks!" I stood up shakily and, with the help of Dimitri, stumbled out of the bath. "God, I'm sooooo tired!" I yawned. He chuckled and handed my a towel.

I wrapped it around me then held my arms out, inviting him.

He complied and wrapped his arms around me as we huddled in the towel together.

Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet and carried bridal style onto the sofa. I giggled as he straddled me and stared down at me in awe.

"Dimitri?" I asked cautiously. He snapped out of it and grinned impishly at me.

"I never knew anyone could be so... perfect." he commented, making me blush.

He lent down and sucking my neck, nibbling it in the process and when he moved on, leaving a hickie behind.

I moaned as his lips traveled upwards and finally met mine.

My legs kicked out and I whacked the TV remote, which fell to the floor with a bang. Dimitri ignored it and continued kissing me with vigor.

* * *

_"The Mazur family is known now for it's large sum of money but 16 years ago, they were known for something else, something much more ominous."_

We looked up in unison.

"Shit!" I swore, noticing the TV. It was a documentary - about the Turkish royal family, _my family!_

_"It started when a group attacked their Queen, and shot her. The children went into hiding, but their father, Ibriham Mazur stayed, and, even when Queen Janine Mazur died a few days later, he continued to fight against this mystery group. Their daughter, Natalie who has had to step down from the role as the heir to the throne due to recent times, was taken out of hiding once the fight was over, but their other daughter, Rosalie, was never seen again... or was she?_

_This documentary is on our search for the lost princess - Rosalie Mazur."_

"FUCK!" I screamed, running into the bedroom and putting the first clothes I could find on. I then grabbed my laptop and promptly Skyped Lissa, Natalie and Abe.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen the TV? I asked. Lissa stared back at me with sympathy - she'd seen it. Abe was silent but I could see Natalie turning on the TV in the background.

"Shit!" she swore. I looked up at our TV and I could see photos of Natalie and I as children.

"What are you going to do Rose?" asked Lissa timidly.

"I don't know!" I answered honestly. What was I going to do? Of course I'd still go to uni, I wanted to have fun before I was subdued to a life of royalty.

"Do you still want to go to University?" Abe finally spoke.

"I...I think so."

"Ok then, they've clearly figured it out or this wouldn't be on TV... Dimitri, when are you going to see your family again?"

"A few days after as this trip ends." he replied.

Everyone went silent, waiting for Abe to continue.

"Rose, this will be in the newspapers tomorrow, people are going to know, it'll be worldwide. I'm suggesting you cut your trip short and first thig tomorrow come home, pack your stuff and go to Russia with Dimitri."

I nodded in understanding. Lissa and Natalie smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow Rose." Lissa said before cutting off.

"I can't make it tomorrow but I'll see you around!" said Natalie with a wink before cutting off as well.

"Be careful." Abe warned before the screen went completely blank.

* * *

Dimitri and I decided to see what they had figured out and curled up together and watched the documentary.

_"We went to the records of adopted children in this time, thousands of names came up. We couldn't check all these names. We went for the safest options._

_Families__ from other countries, families that would give the princess a good life. We still had far too many children. Then we noticed a suspicious fact about the family._

_Natalie had disappeared for about 8 months 2 years ago and King Mazur has been making frequent trips to Montana. Had they found the lost princess? We decided to find out. We did a final check and narrowed it down to 2 children._

_The first child, named Ambrose was a few years to old and also a boy. With the second, we struck gold, but we'll find more about that after the break..."_

I turned to Dimitri.

"How cold is it in Russia?" I asked. He laughed,

"It shouldn't be that bad at this time of year,"

"Sounds like an arctic wasteland, so I'll pack warm then." I decided. He laughed again and pulled me into him. He was about to kiss me when the show came back on.

_"We had tracked down a possible child, a young girl, the right age, the right skin tone, the right hair colour, and, most importantly, the right age._

_We had found her, Princess Rosalie Mazur, or more commonly known as Rose Dragomir."_

A series of school photos came up of me growing up, the photo from my year book and countless others of me with my friends, how they got them, I didn't know.

_"She will be attending Lehigh University next year and has recently graduated from St. Vladimirs academy with-"_

* * *

Dimitri turned the TV off, something I was thankful for.

"It's going to be bad isn't it."

"We'll get through it." he replied, pulling me closer into him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a bit... on the bright side, my French Student who's staying with us is so nice :)**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll get to update soon, and hopefully I'll get reviews as well!**

**Sorry It's so short!**

**BYEEEEEEE! (And review, the box is right underneath this, just follow the arrows...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	22. Off to Baia we go!

**Hi guys!**

**My french student left today so I'm updating again!**

**Also, I've hit 100 eviews! (YAY!)**

**And so next up, we have to hit 200!**

**And so I've decided as my summer holidays also started today, I'll update more often, if I get more reviews - agreed?**

**Please review! They make my day!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up wrapped in Dimitri's arms in our bed. I snuggled closer, content until I remembered what had happened the night before…

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Rose, this will be in the newspapers tomorrow, people are going to know, it'll be worldwide. I'm suggesting you cut your trip short and first thing tomorrow come home, pack your stuff and go to Russia with Dimitri."_

_I nodded in understanding. Lissa and Natalie smiled at me._

_"See you tomorrow Rose." Lissa said before cutting off._

_"I can't make it tomorrow but I'll see you around!" said Natalie with a wink before cutting off as well._

_"Be careful." Abe warned before the screen went completely blank._

_End flashback_

* * *

Dimitri rolled over, dragging me along. I ended up lying on his chest.

"Comrade…" I murmured sexily into his ear. "Comradeeee." I continued, shaking his shoulder slightly. "DIMITRI!" I yelled, finally waking him from his slumber.

"Roza?" he asked groggily.

"Get up." I ordered, climbing off his chest.

"No, I think I like having you in this position." He replied, pulling me back down.

"As much I would love to stay and… play, we need to get going." I replied, standing up and jumping off the bed, Dimitri clambered up and followed me to our bags.

We both got dressed – I chose a summer dress to (hopefully) make me look better for Dimitri's family.

I brushed my teeth, shoved the remainder of my belongings in a bag and ran for the door, getting the keys on the way.

"I'm driving!" I shouted, running to the driver's side and unlocking it.

"Correction." Dimitri said, snatching the keys from my grasp. "_I'm _driving." I stormily walked to the other door and slammed it shut behind me as I got in.

With our bags safely stowed in the back, we set off.

* * *

"Dimitriiiiii…" I whined, an hour later.

"Yes Roza?"

"I forgot to have breakfast!" I moaned, and to prove the point my stomach took the chance to gurgle loudly. He chuckled.

"We'll stop at the next gas station." He replied.

It took about 10 minutes for us to reach somewhere civilised enough to sell donuts. We parked and while Dimitri refilled the car, I went inside and headed immediately to the donuts. I picked 5 chocolate ones and some fruit for Dimitri when a newspaper headline caught my eye.

_'Long Lost princess rediscovered!'_

With my school photo next to it. I ran to the check out.

"These and number 3 please." I said, stating the gas number we had and handing the food over.

"$34.50" **(I have no idea how much petrol is in America :/) ** Before he could look up, I had chucked him two $20 notes, grabbed the food and hurried out the door.

Dimitri was already in the car waiting for me so I jumped in and he drove off.

"It was in the paper." I huffed. He raised an eyebrow.

"For sure?"

"For sure." I confirmed. He nodded and pressed his foot down on the pedal. In no time we were speeding at around 100 km an hour down the highway.

* * *

After about another 2 hours or so we (finally) pulled up outside my house. I pulled Dimitri inside with me and dragged him to my room.

"What clothes do I need?" I asked.

"Um… some warm clothes, at least a coat anyway… it could be quite sunny as well. The weather can be unpredictable over there." I nodded in reply and threw some clothes a different bag, quickly put on a coat over my dress and sped back downstairs with my bag, throwing it next to my other one in the back seat of the car.

"ROSE!" I turned around to be barrelled into by Lissa. "When are you coming back?" she asked, embracing me in a bear hug.

"In a few weeks. I need to lay low for a bit." I replied. "I'll be back before you need to leave for Leigh, I'm coming to remember?" I joked. She giggled,

"I'll see you soon. Phone me when you get there!" I grinned and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll be back before you know it." I climbed back into the car.

"Oh! And Rose, Abe said you have to go to the private airfield… the one that he usually lands at." I nodded and waved as Dimitri drove off.

* * *

In what felt like hours (when it was more like 20 minutes) we arrived as the airstrip. There was a jet already on the runway. Abe was standing next to it; he waved when we got out of the car. Dimitri put his arm around my shoulders and picked up one of my bags and his, leaving e to carry the lighter of the two bags I had.

He led me over to Abe.

"I'll see you soon old man." I said, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Have a safe trip." He replied. I pulled away from the hug, smiled sadly at him, walked up the steps and into the jet.

"Hello! I'll be your air hostess for today. My name is Angie and I hope you enjoy your flight with us today!" I was greeted by blindingly white teeth and a chirpy looking blond woman.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked as he stood next to me. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" I replied, smiling back at the woman and taking a window seat. Dimitri sat in the one to my right.

The plane was spacious and I had plenty of leg room – and you could tilt the back rest so far back it was almost like a bed!

As we took off and Angie told us to put our seatbelts on, Dimitri took my hand. I smiled grimly back at him.

We rose up into the air, and Angie began to how us where all the exits were, how to use an oxygen mask etc. etc.

A dull ache started in the back of my skull, making me wince slightly. Dimitri, sensing this, came over and sat with me on my seat (which was definitely big enough for two).

"Sir, I need you to go back to you seat." Angie said.

"I can't do that." He replied smoothly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Look, I'm sorry but until we've stopped ascending, you'll have to stay in your seat."

"Clearly, my girlfriend is in pain, and I would like to be with her so, no, I will not be going back to my seat." He argued. Angie seemed to notice me and, with sigh, nodded. Dimitri pulled me further into his chest and started whispering soothing words to me in Russian.

I cuddled up and sank into his warm embrace. Slowly, the pain started getting better until I could almost ignore it. I peeked my head out of Dimitri's chest and looked up at him. He chuckled at me.

"You look cute like that Roza." he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked suddenly.

"Ok, what one?" he replied, looking to the TV screen on the wall beside us and flicking through the options.

"Ummm… how about princess and the frog?" I suggested. **(The first time I ever watched it was on a plane) **

"Sure." He said, selecting it. We settled down to watch it and Angie came over with a blanket. I snuggled down beside Dimitri and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

After 97 minutes of singing along to 'down in new Orleans ' and 'friends on the other side' I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Roza? Wake up. We're here!" I heard. I opened my eyes groggily, only to be met by a beautiful pair of chocolate brown ones.

"We are?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"Well, not Baia, we have a few hours' drive before that. We're in St. Petersburg." He replied.

"Oh, ok then." I got up and grabbed by bag. "Thanks Angie!" I said giving her a warm smile, one which she returned. Dimitri led me off the plane and I nervously followed him, expecting the worst when actually nothing happened. I blinked a few times as the bright sunlight hit me but apart from that, I was fine. No reporters, paparazzi, nothing – something I was grateful for.

"They don't know I'm in Russia yet then." I said. Dimitri turned around and gave me an award winning smile.

"I guess not."

Once we were on the tarmac, we were taken on a bus to the rent-a-car place. (Well I assumed so because of all the cars, but I can't speak a word of Russian!)

In next to no time, we were in a small car and heading in the direction of Baia.

"So… what's the artic wasteland like?" I asked conversationally.

"… Roza, it isn't as cold as you make it out to be."

"Comrade, I'm wearing a fur coat and I'm just _barely _warm enough!"

"If you say so." He replied chuckling slightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why can't I drive again?" I asked.

"I have many reasons." he replied jokily.

"And…" I prompted.

"Ok the. 1) You crashed into a tree. 2) You're easily distracted. 3) I know the way – you don't. 4) You-"

"Ok, ok!" I interrupted, "but the car crashing thing wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah right…" he muttered.

"I'm going to be a _mature _adult and ignore that comment." I decided aloud, "How much longer Comrade?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half."

"Ughhhh! This going to be so boring!" I exclaimed.

"How about a game?"

"What type of game?..." I asked warily.

"Eye spy?" he asked in a not to hopeful voice. I groaned again, making him laugh.

"What's your family like?" I said, trying to avoid playing stupid car games.

"My family are the sweetest, kindest people in the world – they'll love you." He replied with conviction.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. He chuckled,

"My mother has been waiting for years for me to get a girlfriend, someone whom I love with all my heart; she'll love you no matter what."

After that we talked. And before I knew it, we were pulling up outside a large white house at the edge of the town.

* * *

"We're here." I nodded and bit my lip nervously. "Roza, they'll love you, almost as much as I do!" Dimitri said, taking my hand.

I opened the door and got out. The first thing that hit me was the cold.

"Not cold my arse!" I muttered as I opened the boot to get our bags. I was then hit by a sudden warmth. "What the-" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh Roza." I felt his smile against my neck. "They are going to love you." I nodded and detached myself from his grasp, grabbed a bag and slowly made my way towards the door. I heard the car boot slam shut so I knew that he had grabbed the remaining bags and was following me to the house.

* * *

"You do it." I whispered as we stood in front of the door debating who was going to knock.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Your family."

"But I haven't seen them in ages, I said I would come down last year and then _you _distracted me!" I grinned at the memory.

"But-"

The door opened, cutting off our whispered argument.

"How long are you going to stay out here?" said a young looking girl, around my age – probably younger. Dimitri looked at her with shock.

"Vika!" he exclaimed. She laughed and hugged him. she whispered something into his ear which made him go bright red. "Vika, this is Rose, Rose – Vika." He said politely.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"Hey!" she said, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I think I'm going to like this one Dimka." She said appreciatively. "Mama! Dimka's home!" she shouted behind her.

The next thing I knew, I was watching my boyfriend being squeezed to death by someone, whom I assumed to be his mother, and 2 other girls.

"UNKLE DIMKA!" someone shouted. A young boy, around 10, charged through the door, right into Dimitri's arms.

"Hey Paul. You've grown!" he said laughing.

"Dimka, who's this?" said his mother, noticing me. Suddenly 6 pairs of eyes were focused on me.

"This is my girlfriend, Rose." He replied. "Roza, this is Olena, my mother, Vika who've you met is my younger sister, Sonya and Karolina, my other sisters. And his is Paul, my nephew." He said gesturing to each person in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely and smiling at the all.

"Don't I recognise you from somewhere?" Sonya asked, stepping closer and staring at me intently.

"Sonya, don't make her more nervous than she already is." Olena said lightly, but she was giving me a strange look as well. "Rose dear, is it ok if you share a room with Dimitri?" she asked kindly. I nodded dumbly. "Ok, Vika, can you show her upstairs?" Vika grinned at me and grabbed my hand, as well as the bags Dimitri had left discarded of the doorsteps.

She pulled me upstairs and started bombarding me with questions.

* * *

DPOV

I followed my mother and sisters into the kitchen.

**(The continuing bit is all in Russian but I can't be bothered to translate it and then tell you what it means so I'm just telling you.)**

"Paul, go play." instructed Karoline. He obeyed and ran off somewhere. As soon as he had gone, they all looked at me.

"Dimitri… what is she doing here?" my mother asked me quietly.

"She's my girlfriend; I said she could come with me to meet my family." I replied smoothly.

"Dimka, I recognise her… how do I know her?" my mother asked desperately. "I need to know she won't hurt you…" she trailed off.

"I… I can't tell you… I'll have to ask Roza first." I replied.

"Why?" Sonya demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'll tell you when I ask, OK?" I replied desperately. One by one they all nodded.

Rose walked in laughing with Victoria. She smiled happily at me. I looked at my mother pointedly, then at Karo and Sonya. They nodded at me.

"Um… Roza?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Can I tell them?" I asked hopefully.

"What if-"

"It'll be fine, I promise!" I reassured her.

"But-"

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Tell them." said a commanding voice. Rose looked up to see my grandmother standing in the doorway. "They will find out sooner or later, tell them while the moment is good." She ordered. A look of understanding flashed through Roza's eyes and she nodded.

"Ok… I think I should tell you guys what's going on, right?" she said to my expectant looking family who had been watching this whole scene unfold.

* * *

**Ok, I apologise for not updating in ages.**

**I loved all the reviews and keep them coming! I love finding out what you guys think of the story and I'm happy some for you followed the arrows to the review box!**

**I've decided that the more reviews I get, the more I'll update because you guys give me ideas, support me and I appreciate it so much! **

**My summer holidays just started so I should be able to update soon (depending on the amount of reviews I get!)**

**All I have left to say is follow the arrows for and earlier update! LOL :P**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	23. The ring

RPOV

After a really strange first encounter with Dimitri's family, I was shown upstairs by his sister.

"How old are you? How did you guys meet? What was your first date like? Has he met your family? What's your family like? Why did you come with him?" I blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst of questions. "Oh… sorry," she said sheepishly, "Dimka's never brought a girl home before… well… he did, _once._" Her face went dark, as if she was remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Don't worry about it, but to answer your questions, I'm 18, we met at my old school when he saved me from my ex. I guess we never really had a first date… well we did go on a school trip officially 'together' so I guess that should count… yes he has met my family. I have a sister called Natalie, and my dad. And I was in… trouble so that's why I came with him." I finished. "But what did you mean by Dimka? And how come he's never brought a girl home before?" I asked curiously. Victoria laughed good-naturedly.

"Dimka is a shortened version of Dimitri in Russian."

"Ohhhhh…" I realised. We arrived at our 'destination' and she opened the door. I had to suppress a laugh at his room. It was painted a dark blue/green colour and the walls were lined with western books. Against one of the walls were a large double bed, desk and wardrobe. There was another door that I assumed was a bathroom.

"And he did bring a girl home once, they were sort of unofficially dating, but she thought they were like in love or something. Dimka had always thought of her as a friend. Her name was Natasha." I gasped. "She was so… horrible. He went to her school in America – well I guess that's your school too. They were pen pals, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do. I thought she was a bitch but then… I guess you could say I helped her, and we've been friends since."

"Oh, well people change." she said with a shrug "Wait… what did you mean by you were in trouble?" she asked suddenly.

"Uhhh… I… um…." I stuttered. She laughed.

"If you don't want to say – don't worry about It." we heard raised voices (all in Russian) and Victoria's face darkened at bit, she then gave me a nervous sort of smile. "I think we'd better go downstairs." I nodded in agreement and stood up.

We headed out and down the stairs, where she started telling me a story about 'Dimka'.

"When we were younger, and he had no one to play with, he used to beg us to let him play with us." She started laughing hysterically, "We found it so sweet! We made him marry our dolls _all _the time! He used to love to play with them!" her laughter became infectious and so when we walked into the the kitchen we were both laughing.

I smiled at Dimitri, and then I noticed the tenseness in the atmosphere. Dimitri was giving 'a look' to his mother and other sisters. They nodded at him – as if to urge him to ask something.

"Um… Roza?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied. I was starting to feel nervous.

"Can I tell them?" he asked me, his eyes filled with hope.

"What if-" I started, what if they didn't accept me?

"It'll be fine, I promise!" he attempted to reassure me.

But-" I argued, But what if they started to treat me differently?

"Please?" he practically begged.

"Tell them." said a commanding voice. I looked up to see an old woman – a very old woman standing in the doorway. "They will find out sooner or later, tell them while the moment is good." She ordered. Something happened in the following few seconds. I saw myself not telling them, and everything that could happen as a result of it. I suddenly understood… I had to tell them.

"Ok… I think I should tell you guys what's going on, right?" I said to nervously to Dimitri's expectant looking family who had been watching the entire time.

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and felt Dimitri put is arm around my shoulders. I visibly relaxed and opened my eyes.

"Ok, we went on this school trip about… a week or so after Dimitri and I officially became a couple. This would've been 2 or so years ago. We got into a massive fight and I ran off, and almost drowned, Dimitri saved me but before I came to again, I met a woman, my mother while I was 'dead'. She told me about my sister and father, and I got confused – I was adopted when I was 2 from Turkey. My best friend helped me dig into my past, and I found my sister… and my father." I looked at them, urging them to come to their own conclusion instead of me having to say it. They stared at me blankly.

"And…" Sonya prompted.

"And… around the time I was adopted, my father had been having trouble, with his… business, that's how my mother died. So he put me into an orphanage, with the intent of finding when I grew up, and he did… in fact… It was on TV recently… that's why I'm here…" I trailed off, getting quieter and quieter.

Realisation dawned in Sonya's eyes. She let out a rapid stream of Russian, and slowly the rest of the family understood who I was.

"But why are you here?" Olena asked.

"For safety, people found out about me – I've been kidnapped because of my family who knows what they might do next."

"KIDNAPPED?" Karolina screamed, "I DON'T WANT MY FAMILY HURT!" I stepped back.

"Oh… I guess I'll go then…" I said, disappointed. I started headed towards the door.

* * *

DPOV

"No." I said, as I watched my Roza walk away. She stopped, and all my family's eyes turned towards me.

Vika's – with what I thought was happiness, her and Roza must have got along well.

Karo's – with hurt.

Sonya's – with confusion.

My mothers were filled with…love? Happiness? I didn't know which, or why she's be feeling then for that matter.…

Babushka's were filled with such pride, I got the feeling she had approved of Roza.

"She isn't leaving." I said.

"SHE COULD HURT US! I HAVE A SON, ONE WHOM I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!" Karo screamed at me.

"Wait… Dimitri must have had a reason to bring her here, he wouldn't have if he had thought she would hurt us." Sonya said, trying to reason with Karo.

Vika went over to Rose was and gave her a hug. I wished I knew what they were talking about.

"Stop." My mother commanded. Everyone did. "Dimka you really love her, don't you?" she said, her eyes softening. I nodded,

"Yeah… yeah I do." I replied. A smile lit up on her face.

"Well, I don't mind her being here, so its ok with me."

"Me two." agreed Vika.

"And me!" Sonya said.

"Ok then, and Rose, I'm sorry." Karo said apologetically. Rose nodded.

"No problem."

"Dimka, you're coming with me." my mother said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

She led me to her room and opened a small drawer on her dresser. She took out an old dark blue box and blew the dust off. On the top it had writing in gold cursive, but it was too faded to see.

"This is for you – give it to Rose someday." She said handing it over.

I opened it, revealing a ring.

A very large, very beautiful engagement ring.

* * *

**What do you want the ring to look like?**

**Would you rather him propose before/after the coronation?**

**Would you rather him propose before/after they go to college?**

**Would you rather them get married before/after a baby?**

**How do you want him to propose? (I was thinking the Eiffel tower at sunset...)**

**Leave your answers in the reviews. I'll chose my favorite ring description - guests review as well!**

**Most importantly, send me ideas! I'm running on empty at the moment!**

**P.S. Amor - thanks for reviewing, I hope you can get back into your account soon.**

**P.P.S. I'm listening to Disney songs (Kiss the girl from little mermaid, under the sea, Mulan, Barbie, Tangled, Frozen, Princess and the Frog etc...) just thought you should know!**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry it's so short - couldn't help but end it there!**

**P.P.P.P.S. More reviews = more updating. Last chapter I got 6. #PATHETIC! Lol...**

**Top Tip : Follow the arrows and write in the box - all you have to do then is click post review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	24. Oksana and Mark

**Everyone, thanks for your ideas!**

**They were really helpful.**

**I have chosen my favourite ring description – and only 3 of you actually sent me an idea but they were quite similar anyway!**

**Thanks to RoseLissaBelikova for the ideas! (And ring desciription) also, I agree with the pregnancy after marriage thing, I'm like that too!**

**HazelSky4833 - I'm glad you like my story! I feel bad that you wasted so much of your life reading it though! **

**krazy-kazy-101 – I think marriage then baby but twins sound adorable !****  
**

**XxxRosmitrixxX – I know its cliché but you can't help but live the dream…**

**Someone different (guest) – thanks! I'm glad you like my story!**

**BookwormNerdGeekGirl – just your name makes me relate to you! As you can see, I have continued to write and I'm updating now! Thanks for the 'please' though!**

**Anon (guest) – I have looked into it and have come up with a few ideas. Thanks!**

**Big fan (guest) – WOW! 3 guest reviews! There is something about guest reviews… it's nice that someone bothers to review when they don't have an account is so great!**

**Amorsagirl – it's nice to have you back! :D I've been wondering, is your name amor is a girl or amors agirl? I've been wondering for ages…**

**Anyways… on with the show!**

* * *

RPOV

When Dimitri confessed his love for me to his family I felt my heart well up inside my chest. Before I could say anything, he was whisked away by his mother.

"I really am sorry." said Karolina who was looking very… guiltily at me.

"Don't worry about it. I can relate." I replied.

"Relate? How?" she asked, confused.

"You think I like staying here? Dimitri loves you guys so so much… I don't know what would happen if one of you gets hurt because of me…"

"You love him…"

"With all my heart."

"Welcome to the family!" she cried, embracing me in a warm hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Rose! Do you want to come shopping? I need to get some clothes!" Vika said out of the blue, looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying for anyway."

"Ok then, tomorrow?" I nodded eagerly.

"You need to come with Me." the old lady from before ordered.

"Ummm Ok then." I replied, but followed her anyway.

"Hold this." She ordered, pointing at a box on the floor. It took me a while, but I finally picked t up. That thing was heavy.

I followed her out of the house and down the path, which turned into a road, then a street, until (finally) we reached a house at the other end of town.

* * *

DPOV

I stared down at the ring. It was beautiful. It would suit Roza perfectly. It had a simple silver band with a large diamond on it; it was cut smoothly into the shape of a flower with two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Thank you!" I sobbed, pulling her into a hug.

I vowed to one day give this to my Roza, so she would be mine forever, and no one else's.

I went downstairs with my mother to find Karo, Sonya and Vika in the kitchen with Paul. But no Roza.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She's around, went somewhere with Babushka."

"Oh." No one argued with babushka. One glare from her could make grown men tremble.

My mother busied herself by cooking dinner and I went out for a walk.

I walked around my old home. It was the first time I'd been back in years. I missed it. What Roza described it as cold, was the average temperature here. It was so beautiful… next to nothing had changed… well, something had.

There was now a mall near the centre of town. My family lived near the outside, away from the hustle and bustle of daily life.

The mall wasn't discreet but it didn't stand out to much either. I assumed this was where Vika went with her friends to shop.

I missed Roza already; it made me worried to think I didn't know where she was. I decided to help me take my mind off things, so I went to the bookstore.

It was in the same place as before. It was called 'Brown's Books' not a very Russian name I know, but the owners were English.

* * *

"Hello?" I called out as I walked in.

"Hello!" said Mr Brown coming out from behind a bookshelf, "Do you need any- Oh! Dimitri! Nice to see you back!" he said as he saw me. "The western books are in the same place, just over there!" he pointed to the back of the shop.

"Thanks Mr Brown!" I said, walking past him in the direction he pointed.

I found a load of new westerns I'd never read before so bought a few and paid for them. I sat down in a café in the mall and started to read.

"The mall will be closing in 5 minutes." said the lady over the loudspeaker. I snapped my head up. How long had I been in here? It was almost empty and I had finished my coffee ages ago.

I stood up, thanked the lady behind the till, left a tip for her and then headed home.

It was dark outside and as I neared the house I got a phone call.

"Dimka?" someone asked breathlessly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You need to come here. Now. Rose is in danger."

Blindly, I ended the call and ran.

* * *

RPOV

I followed the lady up to the porch, where she knocked on the door. It opened a few moments later.

"Yeva!" someone said… so that was her name! "How are you? Come on in, Oksana just made come tea!"

Yeva smiled and walked in, beckoning me to follow her. I obeyed and headed inside.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I said, smiling at the man who had opened the door for us. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Mark, nice to meet you too."

I followed Yeva into a kitchen, where I put the box onto the table.

"These are for you Mark, for the wall." She croaked. He opened the box revealing its contents.

"BRICKS?" I shrieked, "You made me carry _bricks _all the way here?" she chuckled.

"Hi Yeva! It's been so long… Who's this?" said a pretty young lady, presumably Oksana.

"Rose." I said, extending my hand. She shook it.

"What brings you to Baia?" she asked conversationally.

"I came to meet Dimitri's family."

"Dimitri?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Oooh, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Almost 3 years."

"Really? How come you haven't visited before?"

"We just… haven't."

"I've been such a bad host!" she said suddenly. "Do you want a tea? Are you hungry?"

"I would love a tea please." I replied politely.

"Sugar?"

"Ah… no thanks."

"Milk?"

"Yes please, not too milky though."

She handed me the tea and I took a sip.

"So, Rose, are you going to College?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm going to Leigh next semester." I replied.

"Is that the same as Dimitri?"

"No. I'm going with my best friend; this has been our dream for years. Besides, Dimitri's College is close to mine. I can still see him often."

Yeva got up and said something in Russian to Mark and Oksana then left. Without me. I stood to leave as well when Oksana stopped me.

"She's going on ahead, we'll be following later." I nodded, still a bit confused. Noticing this, Oksana explained, "She's going to tell Olena that we'll be coming to supper as well, she invited us." I nodded again, this time understanding.

We chatted about anything and everything. I learnt that Oksana and Mark were married and had been living together for a long time now.

"Rose… I recognise you from somewhere…" Oksana said thoughtfully. Mark looked at me; I felt he could see into my soul. He was more of the strong and silent type, though he had asked me the odd question once or twice.

"Um…" I debated whether or not to tell them. I felt they were kind people who wouldn't say anything so I took the leap of faith. "I was on TV recently... well, not by choice. It was a documentary about my family. The Turkish royal family." Their eyes grew wide with shock. Oksana opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "You have to swear not to tell a soul I'm here; I had to get away from the press." I said evenly. The nodded their heads in sync. "Thank you!" I gushed, throwing my arms around them. Mark chuckled and hugged me back, as did Oksana.

"I think we'd better go now." Mark said. Oksana and I stood up and went to the door. We stepped outside. It was almost dark. I hadn't realised I'd been here so long. We started walking towards the centre of the town.

Oksana was telling a story about Dimitri as a child running away, and we were all laughing merrily together.

Suddenly, a man, dressed all in black, emerged from the dark. I screamed and jumped back when I saw the large knife in his hand. He grinned evilly at me and stepped forward. I stiffened under his harsh gaze. He raised the knife and grinned at me. Time suddenly slowed down as I watched him lower the knife towards my heart.

Everything went black.

* * *

Oksana POV

Rose, Mark and I were all heading over to the Belikov's house. Rose was a lovely girl, perfectly suited for our Dimka. I was telling Rose the story of how I came to meet the Belikov's. Dimitri had run away as a child, packing with him nothing but a comic book, half a loaf of black bread and a small wooden toy stake. It was rather sweet when Mark had found him on the doorstep.

Rose was a few steps in front of Mark and I when a man suddenly jumped out of the darkness with a knife. Rose screamed, but before I could Mark put his hand over my mouth. He raised a finger to his lips and I nodded. He let go and slowly edged towards the man, who was now raising his knife in the air.

He clearly hadn't realised we were there when he brought the knife down, aimed straight at Rose's heart. Mark jumped at him, knocking the knife out of his grasp. I watched Rose fall back and I ran forwards, catching her just before she hit the ground. I lay her head on my lap and watched Mark and the man grappling.

Mark aimed a punch at his stomach, which the man blocked. He raked his hand down Marks face. Mark hissed as I watched blood droplets fall to the ground. Mark pushed him to the ground and straddled him.

They rolled over and now Mark was underneath, with the mystery man on top. He slapped and punched Mark a few times on both cheeks. Mark's arms were pinned down, as were his legs so he head-butted the man and rolled them back over.

With the upper hand, he held the man down, pushed him roughly onto his back and pressed his knees into his back, making sure all his weight was on him so he couldn't move.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"I was paid." He answered breathlessly.

"WHO BY?" Mark asked whilst pressing an elbow into the small of the man's back. I grabbed my phone and flipped through my contacts until I found Dimitri's number. I pressed the call button.

"Dimka?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You need to come here. Now. Rose is in danger." I heard a scuffling then the line went dead.

Rose was still out cold on my lap and mark was still interrogating the man.

I heard footsteps and guessing it was Dimitri, called out to him. Sure enough, it was and he soon ran over to us. Once he distinguished who was who, he ran over to me and took Rose into his arms bridal-style.

Mark pulled the man up and looked to Dimitri questioningly.

"Bring him with us then we can call the police." He said in Russian. Mark nodded and dragged the man along with us.

We arrived at the Belikov's and Olena threw open the door and rushed outside to greet us.

"Where've you been? We were so worried!" she cried. She stopped when she saw Rose in Dimitri's arms and the struggling man in Mark's. "Let's just go inside first…" she decided.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review! I loved all the reviews this time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I SHALL BE WAITING!**

**Ok, I'm serious, I actually have writers block. I need ideas for Dimitri and Rose on holiday. Please!**

**I don't know what to do anymore!**

**Please help!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
